Volviendose la Bella Durmiente
by MaiaT
Summary: Relanzamiento. Sakura se enfrentará a otra prueba más para comprobar si su destino es estar con Syaoran y se verá forzada a tomar el papel de la Bella Durmiente en espera de su príncipe. Final.
1. 1: Tristeza

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

_**Capítulo 1: Tristeza**_

Había pasado un año desde aquel día en que La Nada se convirtió en La Esperanza. Aunque habían estado muy felices durante el resto de la estadía de Syaoran y Meiling en Japón, la despedida llegó más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado. Su partida fue aún más difícil que la primera vez que se había marchado, pues ahora sabían lo que siempre sentirían el uno por el otro.

Desde aquel momento no habían podido volver a encontrarse. Siempre había alguna razón, como un compromiso familiar o algo parecido. Su único medio de comunicación eran algunas cartas que mandaban con cierta frecuencia y una que otra llamada cada mes.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, la oportunidad precisa para un viaje y Syaoran le había prometido que haría todo lo posible para ir a donde estaba ella.

Un día llegó la tan esperada carta de Syaoran. Sakura, como todas las mañanas, iba al buzón, examinaba los sobres que contenía y al ver la carta ahogó un grito de alegría y la guardó en su bolsillo para entrar de nuevo a la casa y dejar el resto de correspondencia sobre la mesa. De inmediato salió hacia la casa de Tomoyo donde esta la recibió con un nuevo traje para que se probara. La pequeña hechicera la evadió enseñándole el sobre y de inmediato fueron a la salita donde Sakura abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Sakura suspiró como queriendo deshacerse de su tristeza.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Es que Syaoran no podrá venir este verano.

—¿Es eso lo que dice la carta?

—Dice: _Querida Sakura: Hace ya un año que sellaste la última carta que permanecía oculta. Tenía tantas ganas de ir contigo para recordar aquel acontecimiento, pero me temo que las cosas se han complicado un poco para mi…_

Sakura se detuvo un instante y continuó leyendo el contenido de la carta en silencio. Un ligero sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas a medida que continuaba leyendo.

Al levantar la vista, notó que Tomoyo sostenía (de nuevo) su cámara de video.

—Tomoyo¿Qué haces?

—Es que no podía resistirme a grabar tu hermosa cara mientras recibías noticias de la persona más importante para ti —respondió la niña de cabello negro, con estrellas en los ojos y sintiéndose en las nubes.

Sakura sólo rió nerviosamente mientras Tomoyo seguía hablando de cómo le fascinaban los videos que podía hacerle a Sakura.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Syaoran. ¿Habría cambiado algo en un año? Todos sus amigos estaban más altos, la habían superado en altura por varios centímetros.

—Sakura¿te probarías el vestido que acabo de hacer?

Ella rió con nerviosismo.

—Seguro, me encantaría.

Tomoyo le presentó su nueva obra de arte, un vestido rosado bastante normal que al verlo desde arriba la falda tomaba la forma de una flor de cerezo. Poco a poco los vestidos de Tomoyo comenzaban a parecer menos un disfraz y se estaban convirtiendo en verdaderos vestidos dignos de cualquier pasarela.

—Tomoyo, realmente te has lucido con este vestido.

—Quería que lo usaras cuando Li viniera a visitarte, pero tal parece que no será posible.

El rostro de Sakura entristeció.

—Lo extrañas mucho¿no es así? —dijo Tomoyo entristeciendo también.

—Me enferma mucho el no verlo. Es mucho tiempo ya el que llevamos separados y siempre es algo que evita que podamos estar juntos. Como desearía que ocurriera algo bueno para variar y pudiéramos vernos después de todo.

—Ten fe, Sakura. Estoy segura que podrás verlo antes de lo que piensas —dijo Tomoyo.

––––0––––

Sakura estaba preparando la cena para ella y Kero ya que su hermano y su padre habían salido. Ella estaba notablemente triste y esto hizo que Kero se preocupara por ella.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura?

Ella volteó a ver a su pequeño guardián sin siquiera ocultar su mirada triste.

—No pasa nada, Kero.

—No eres buena mintiendo, Sakura. A ti te pasa algo.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada, sólo estaba pensando…

—¿En el mocoso? —adivinó el guardián.

Sakura sonrió con algo de melancolía en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué sabes que estaba pensando en él?

—Es natural, siempre que piensas en él te pones triste. Ya olvídate de él, no es más que un fastidio.

—Si sigues diciendo eso te voy a dejar sin postre esta noche —amenazó ella enfureciéndose.

—Está bien, no diré nada más —respondió con miedo.

Y resignado voló hasta donde Sakura había dejado su bolsa y el sobre con la carta se había salido. Lleno de curiosidad, tomó el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

—Así que el mocoso no podrá venir —dijo Kero—. Bueno, eso es una pena —añadió con sarcasmo.

Pero Sakura ya estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para responder a la mordacidad del pequeño ser alado.

Más tarde esa noche, su padre y su hermano no habían regresado pero, ella no pensaba más que en la carta que había recibido esa tarde. Kero permanecía en la cocina mientras ella volvía a leerla en la privacidad de su habitación.

«…_me temo que no podré regresar a Japón en algún tiempo, lo que me causa mucha tristeza. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, aunque no hayan pasado más que dos meses desde nuestra última llamada y unas semanas desde tu última carta, ya no es suficiente. Te extraño, Sakura, en verdad te extraño… Necesito verte.»_

—Yo también te extraño —susurró Sakura abrazando la carta que Syaoran había enviado.

Un ligero resplandor salió del libro que guardaba las cartas que permanecía sobre el escritorio de Sakura.

––––––0––––––

Tomoyo estaba un poco misteriosa aquella tarde cuando Sakura llegó a visitarla. No había dicho nada de un vestido nuevo o querer hacer un video, lo que comenzaba a poner nerviosa a Sakura.

—Tomoyo¿te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Sakura? —le respondió ella con una natural sonrisa.

—No, por nada —dijo para volver a tomar el té que ella le había ofrecido.

—Sakura¿le has respondido a Syaoran su carta?

—La verdad no, me encontraba muy desanimada y no quería que en mi carta notara mi tristeza. A él no le gusta que yo esté triste.

—Ya veo.

Tomoyo estaba extraña, sonreía más de lo que acostumbraba mientras entonaba muy bajito una de las canciones que había aprendido en la escuela.

—¿Sucedió algo que te tiene tan contenta? —le preguntó Sakura luego de mucho preguntarse lo que tenía de raro su amiga.

—Te has vuelto un poco más observadora. La verdad sí ocurrió algo muy bueno, pero no te lo contaré.

—¿Tiene que ver con Eriol? —insinuó ella provocando un ligero sonrojo en su amiga.

—No, no tiene que ver con él, no sé porqué pensaste que podía ser él —dijo fingiendo serenidad.

—Digamos que cierto guardián alado supo de fuente muy fiable que ha llegado correspondencia tuya para cierto mago que ambas conocemos.

Tomoyo se ocultó detrás de la taza de té para no tener que responderle.

—Meiling te manda saludos —dijo para cambiar el tema.

—¿También te has estado comunicando con ella?

Ella decidió ignorar el "también" y continuar su comentario.

—Dice que Syaoran también está muy triste por no poder verte y está molesto con su madre por no dejarlo venir.

—Mi querido Syaoran… —murmuró para sí.

—Cuando fuimos a Hong Kong aquella vez me pareció que la señora Li era una dama muy amable y que le habías caído muy bien. ¿Por qué crees que se opone a que él venga a visitarte?

—No lo sé, pero siempre parece tener una razón para retener a Syaoran y es lo que no logro explicarme.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreir

—No te preocupes, quizá lo veas antes de lo que tenías pensado.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Tomoyo? —preguntó Sakura ligeramente intrigada.

—Es sólo una suposición mía.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **¿Cómo están¿Me extrañaron¿Las aburro con el mismo fic? Si esto último ocurre, ténganme paciencia... dije que iba a reeditarlo porque no me gustaba y aquí estoy. Otro motivo para hacerlo es que se me ocurrió la continuación y eso quizá si les agrade, así que actualizaré no tan seguido como la primera vez pero espero que les agrade. 


	2. 2: Regalo

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

_**Capítulo 2: Regalo**_

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la llegada de la carta de Syaoran. Sakura había comenzado a escribirle una carta de respuesta pero no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Frente a ella conservaba el pequeño oso que él le había dado y junto a él, una fotografía que había sido tomada al terminar aquella obra de teatro que había sido interrumpida por la carta de la nada. Todos habían comentado lo buenos actores que eran Sakura y Syaoran y la química que tenían en el escenario, así que decidieron aprovechar que él estaría unos días más de visita para volver a representarla al día siguiente del festival.

Y allí estaba ella, junto a Syaoran en el traje de príncipe con el que se veía tan guapo. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él sin saber que, en el otro lado del océano, él observaba la misma fotografía y sonreía pensando en ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto piensas? —dijo Kero desde la cama.

—Cállate, estoy intentando concentrarme en la carta.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo el pequeño guardián.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Sakura guardó de prisa la hoja y se lanzó sobre la cama cubriendo a Kero con un almohadón.

—Adelante —dijo ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, monstruo?

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames monstruo! —gritó ella.

—Solo un monstruo grita con tanta fuerza —dijo el mayor simulando despejarse los oídos.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo ella sin muchos ánimos de continuar la discusión.

—Papá quiere que bajes, acaban de llamar por teléfono y es algo que te concierne.

Ella se levantó de la cama y siguió a su hermano escaleras abajo mientras Kero se liberaba del peso de la almohada.

—¿Qué será lo que sucede?

––––0––––

Su padre aún conversaba por teléfono cuando ella bajó así que se sentó a la mesa frente a Touya en sus lugares acostumbrados.

—¿Quién llamó? —le susurró al moreno.

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que fuera a buscarte.

Mientras, Fujitaka continuaba una conversación un poco monosilábica por el teléfono, como si quisiera hablar pero la persona del otro lado no lo dejara. Después de un tiempo dejó de insistir y se limitaba a decir si o no. Finalmente se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura.

—Era Sonomi con un recado del abuelo. Sakura… ¿quieres ir a Hong Kong?

—¿Qué? —exclamó con sorpresa y alargando la e . Trataba sin mucho éxito de no delatar la alegría y las muchas otras emociones encontradas que sentía en ese momento.

—El abuelo dijo que quería regalarte algo y que Tomoyo le comentó a su madre que querías ir a Hong Kong.

_«Tomoyo… ¿a esto se refería¿Ella ya sabía del regalo que quería hacerme el abuelo? Que linda es, pero a veces me intrigan sus planes»_

—La verdad es que desde la última vez, siempre he querido regresar —contestó con sinceridad.

_«Pero ahora tengo otras razones para hacerlo_».

Touya parecía molesto, aunque Sakura se había esforzado en mantener ocultos sus sentimientos por el joven chino, estos no habían pasado desapercibidos por el protector hermano a quien no le agradaba para nada la idea de dejar a su hermana ir al otro lado del mar con el único propósito de reunirse con su peor pesadilla.

—No la dejarás ir sola¿verdad? —reclamó Touya.

—El abuelo también te invitó y a Tomoyo. Quería que yo también fuera, pero debo presentar una conferencia en la universidad y no podré acompañarlos, así que hay un pasaje extra.

—Grandioso¿por qué no invitas a Yukito? —Sugirió Sakura—. Vamos, será divertido. Será como la última vez.

Levantada sobre su silla con las manos apoyadas en la mesa frente a su hermano, la niña de ojos verdes sólo lo miraba fijamente. Touya miró a Sakura y la forma en que le suplicaba, aún sin palabras que dijera que sí. Quería decir que no, pero más que todo quería ver feliz a su hermana. Tomó la taza de té que estaba sobre la mesa, dio un sorbo y sin alejarla mucho de su boca respondió:

—A cambio de eso tendrás que hacer mis labores por un mes.

—Si, lo haré, no hay problema –dijo Sakura con entusiasmo—. Te lo agradezco, hermano.

Y lanzó un grito de alegría antes de regresar a su posición sobre la silla.

Sin embargo, Touya no estaba tan feliz. Claro que le agradaba ver a su pequeña hermana con tanta alegría como ahora pero… había algo que no le gustaba. El pequeño demonio que intentaba separarlo de Sakura y siempre le causaba un mal presentimiento.

Después de charlar un poco sobre los planes para el viaje, Sakura volvió a su habitación llena de alegría y se lanzó sobre la cama siendo esquivada a tiempo por el pequeño Kero.

—¡Casi me matas! —reclamó el guardián del libro—. ¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué estás tan contenta de repente?

—¡Kero, Kero… iremos a Hong Kong! Volveremos a ir Tomoyo, mi hermano, Yukito, tú y yo. ¡Será como la última vez que fuimos!

Él se sentó sobre el escritorio con una expresión muy seria y los brazos cruzados.

—Espero que no, —dijo —la última vez que fuimos tuvimos muchos problemas. ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?

Ella se sentó enfrentando a Kero mientras recordaba.

—Tienes razón, pero a pesar de nuestro encuentro con ella, el viaje fue muy divertido verdad.

_«Además… cuando regresamos de Hong Kong prometí que siempre le diría lo que sentía a la persona más importante para mí… solo que entonces no tenía claro quién era esa persona»_

—¿Crees que tu hermano dejará que vayas a visitar al mocoso?

—Ya veré cómo me encargo de eso… ¡Debo escribirle a Syaoran para que sepa que iré a visitarlo!

Y tomando la carta que había intentado escribir antes, logró terminarla con su nuevo tinte de júbilo. La dobló y metió en un sobre y después de sellarlo le puso una estampilla y escribió los datos con la caligrafía más cuidadosa.

––––0––––

Tomoyo encontró a Sakura depositando la carta en el buzón de correos.

—Buenos días, Sakura —saludó cortésmente.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo —recibió como respuesta en el mismo tono.

—¿Una carta para Li?

—Así es, no había podido contestar su anterior carta y… por cierto¿Tú ya sabías lo del viaje a Hong Kong?

—¿Te gustó la idea? Sé lo mucho que deseas ver a Li y pensé que quizá era mejor que esta vez fueras tú quien lo visitara.

—¿Qué si me gustó la idea? No te imaginas la emoción que sentí al saber del viaje. Aunque tengo que pensar la forma de convencer a mi hermano y que me deje ir a visitarlo. Ya sabes cómo se pone cada vez que se menciona a Syaoran.

Tomoyo rió con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

—Tu hermano te quiere mucho —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Eso fue lo que Yukito me dijo, pero… no logro entender a mi hermano. Eso sí, nada se interpondrá en mi objetivo de ver a Syaoran en este viaje. Por eso le avisé que iríamos. Sólo espero que la carta llegue a tiempo y vaya a vernos al aeropuerto.

—¿Le avisaste que llegaríamos en cinco días?

—Así es. ¿Crees que la carta logre llegar antes que eso?

La niña de cabello oscuro suspiró con resignación.

_«Eso solo complica un poco más mi trabajo»._

—¿Sucede algo, Tomoyo?

—No, es solo que… —y sacando su cámara de video—…me perdí del momento en que dejabas caer la carta. Te veías tan… encantadora y no pude grabarte.

Sakura rió nerviosamente una vez más.

––––0––––

_Sakura dormía profundamente, pero en su cabeza un recuerdo se le presentaba en forma de sueño. Un recuerdo… nunca había soñado un recuerdo…_

_Un escenario, una persona dormida en el medio de este. Oscuridad total…_


	3. 3: Engaño

**Notas de Autora: **Maia se inclina frente a su público

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen... no tengo excusa por no actualizar antes, perdón si las tenía esperando... (y si no, ignórenme y pasen a leer la historia)

****

* * *

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**_Capítulo 3: Engaño _**

Sakura se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, se arregló a toda prisa y revisó una vez más la lista de cosas que "tenía" que llevar al viaje.

—Veamos… mudas para una semana, las cartas y el libro, una bolsa de mano para los paseos… mi osito.

Revisó varias veces hasta que estuvo segura de haber empacado todo. Luego abrió lentamente el cajón que servía como habitación para Kero e intentó despertarlo suavemente, pero el perezoso guardián no despertó.

Un poco impaciente, lo movió con un poco de severidad pero él sólo se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo.

Ella tomó una hoja de papel del escritorio y la enrolló con forma de trompeta, la acercó a Kero y gritó su nombre en el extremo. El guardián, sobresaltado, dio un brinco en su lugar, golpeándose la cabeza con el marco del cajón.

—¿Qué crees que haces despertándome de esa forma, Sakura? —reclamó mientras frotaba el lugar golpeado con su patita.

—Se hace tarde. ¿Olvidaste que hoy viajamos a Hong kong?

Él sonrió confiado.

—Claro que no lo olvidé, pero aún hay mucho tiempo.

Del exterior de la habitación se escuchó la voz de Touya que llamaba a su hermana, listo para salir. Ella lanzó una mirada burlona a Kero y respondió a su hermano que saldría enseguida.

—¿Nos vamos a ir así? —preguntó Kero flotando frente a Sakura.

—¿Así como?

—Sin desayunar —dijo casi llorando—. El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día.

—No, desayunaremos en el aeropuerto. No te preocupes, veré que tengas tu ración.

Sin mucho ánimo, el guardián con forma de peluche flotó hasta meterse él mismo en la maleta de mano de la chica.

––––0––––

El viaje había sido muy tranquilo y pronto habían llegado a Hong Kong. Antes de bajar del avión, Sakura estaba algo preocupada, cosa que Tomoyo pudo notar.

—Tranquila, estoy segura que podrás verlo —le dijo para intentar tranquilizarla.

Ella rió nerviosa.

—Si, eso espero —contestó.

_«Me pregunto si mi carta habrá llegado y Syaoran habrá venido a recibirme. Sé que es muy poco tiempo, pero no tengo idea si mi carta llegó…» _

Sakura seguía pensando en eso mientras se dirigían a recoger sus maletas, observando a todos lados por si lo veía cerca.

—Monstruo… ya deja de estar soñando y toma tu bolso –dijo Touya alcanzándole la maleta que llevaba.

—¡Que no me digas así! —gritó Sakura. Yukito y Tomoyo se limitaron a sonreír.

—Vaya, parece que fue ayer cuando vinimos por primera vez —comentó Yukito.

—Es cierto —respondió Touya.

«_Aún no tengo idea de cómo me voy a liberar de mi hermano, pero de alguna forma debo ir a ver a Syaoran»_

—Vámonos… monstruo —repitió Touya dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Que no me llames así! —volvió a gritar siguiendo a su hermano.

Tomaron el barco que los llevaría a la isla. Touya había encontrado la guía turística actualizada y le echaba un vistazo. Yukito lo miraba de reojo y sonreía; luego miraba a Sakura que miraba hacia su destino, como deseando que así llegaran más pronto. Tomoyo filmaba el recorrido -pero principalmente a Sakura- y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que se topaba con la mirada de Yukito y le devolvía una sonrisa que parecía contener complicidad.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la isla y del puerto se encaminaron directamente al hotel donde se hospedarían el resto de su viaje.

Sakura se apresuró a sacar a Kero de la bolsa en donde había viajado. El guardián asomó la mitad de su cuerpo y respiró profundamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kero?

Él la miró un poco molesto pero luego suspiró saliendo por completo.

— Al menos esta vez no te has olvidado de mi. —dijo y voló hasta asomarse a la ventana- Ah, ha pasado menos tiempo que la última vez que vinimos, pero aún me impresiona ver Hong Kong de esta forma.

—SAKURA —se oyó la voz de Touya fuera de la habitación.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió la niña.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos ir a algún lado después del almuerzo —le dijo Tomoyo.

—Si —respondió alegremente.

––––0––––

Tomaron el almuerzo en el restaurante del hotel. Incluso se las arreglaron para proporcionarle a Kero su porción de alimento correspondiente.

Al terminar, Touya habló muy seriamente.

—¿A dónde les gustaría ir ahora?

Tomoyo fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Me gustaría visitar los mismos lugares que visitamos la última vez, sólo para recordar. En especial, la calle de las aves.

—Sí, yo también quiero ir a ese lugar! —dijo Sakura recordando lo bonito que era.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Yukito —¿Qué opinas, Touya?

—Está bien, también me gusta la idea.

Mientras caminaban, Touya iba echando un vistazo a la guía; Tomoyo, con su cámara y, Sakura, pensativa. Un suspiro seguido de una risilla, que salieron de boca de Yukito, hicieron que ella dejara atrás sus pensamientos. El muchacho le sonrió al notar que ella lo observaba.

—Te confesaré que mi otro yo se siente un poco nostálgico de estar aquí —le susurró.

Ambos rieron y continuaron conversando el resto del camino hasta llegar a la calle de las aves.

—¡La calle de las aves! —gritó Sakura con emoción—. Sigue tan hermosa como siempre.

—Eso es cierto —apoyó Yukito —pero, creo que ahora hay más aves que la última vez.

Paseando entre los comercios de aquel lugar, Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron un poco atrás de sus acompañantes. Tomoyo cargaba su cámara, pero por alguna razón no estaba prestando tanta atención a Sakura, como era su costumbre, mas bien, miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

—¿Sucede algo, Tomoyo? —preguntó Kero que estaba escondido en su bolso.

—¿Eh…? no, nada, es sólo que…

—¡KINOMOTO, DAIDOUYI! —se escuchó una voz conocida. Ambas niñas voltearon a ver y se encontraron con una muchacha, de largo cabello negro atado con una coleta y vestida con unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes, color rojo. Fue un poco difícil reconocerla, ya que había cambiado bastante en un año.

—¡Meiling¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó Sakura un poco dudosa aún.

—Claro¿a quien más esperaban ver en Hong Kong? —y susurrándole a Sakura añadió: —Además de a Syaoran, claro está.

Ella se sonrojó mientras Tomoyo se acercaba a la recién llegada.

—Creí que no llegarías a tiempo —le dijo.

—Me retrasé un poco, tuve algunos inconvenientes que solucionar, pero… podemos comenzar con el plan —susurró lo último al ver que los mayores se acercaban.

—¡Vaya, volvemos a vernos! —fue la forma de saludar de Yukito.

—¡Qué gusto volver a verlos! —respondió Meiling haciendo una reverencia.

Touya saludó inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Saben? Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

—¿En serio¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó Yukito auténticamente interesado.

Meiling comenzó a hablar detalladamente de cada uno de los cambios que habían hecho. Yukito la escuchaba con atención mientras que Touya aprovechaba a leer su nueva guía. Aprovechando la distracción, Tomoyo llevó a Sakura a un callejón cercano donde su hermano no pudiera escucharlas y le explicó el plan que habían ideado junto con Meiling.

—¡Gracias, Tomoyo, eres una gran amiga! —dijo Sakura sosteniendo las manos de su amiga y la mirada llena de agradecimiento.

—Todo sea por tu felicidad —le dijo, pero su expresión se volvió triste.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó algo confundida por la reacción de Tomoyo.

Ella levantó la cámara y apuntó a Sakura comenzando a filmar.

—Me siento triste porque no podré filmar su reencuentro, pero me conformo con ver tu cara de alegría en este momento.

La brujita comenzó a reír abochornada.

Kero salió del bolso de Tomoyo y flotando frente a Sakura, cruzó los brazos.

—No entiendo cómo puede gustarte tanto un mocoso como ese —dijo.

Pero Sakura lo ignoró por completo y concentrándose en el bolso de Tomoyo, sacó una de las cartas.

—Gracias por cuidarlas —dijo Sakura y luego señaló su bolsa, la cual tenía la forma de la cabeza de un oso —debí probar en casa si todo lo que quería llevar me cabía aquí.

—No es problema —respondió Tomoyo sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Sakura? —dijo Kero volando sobre ambas niñas. De nuevo, Sakura ignoró la pregunta de su amigo y sacó la llave mágica que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡LIBERATE!.

La llave rápidamente comenzó a resplandecer mientras su tamaño y su forma se cambiaban en el báculo mágico con la estrella y las alas.

Miró la carta que sostenía en las manos y la lanzó por encima de su cabeza, luego apuntó con su báculo y gritó el nombre de la carta.

—¡ESPEJO! —convocó la niña. Sin necesidad que Sakura lo dijera, la carta copió su figura y se presentó ante ella.

—Me alegra mucho volver a serle de utilidad —dijo la carta.

—Esta cartita siempre es tan amable —comentó Tomoyo haciendo que ambas dieran una corta risilla.

—Por favor —dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la carta —necesito que tomes mi lugar por algún tiempo. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Si, lo que sea por usted —respondió el espejo.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura enfrentó a Kero.

—Kero… no entiendo por qué no te agrada Syaroan pero, necesito que me hagas un favor y te quedes a cuidar al espejo y a las demás cartas.

Kero estaba molesto, lo había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo y ahora sólo le hablaba para pedirle eso. Sin embargo, los ojos de su dueña le suplicaban su apoyo y él… no podía negarse.

—Está bien, —dijo —pero luego tendrás que compensarme con muchos dulces.

—Lo haré, gracias, Kero —respondió sonriendo y luego se volteó hacia Tomoyo —Gracias, eres muy buena amiga.

Me pone muy contenta poder hacerte feliz le respondió sin dejar su cámara.

Luego se dio vuelta hacia la carta.

—Luego me dirás qué puedo hacer por ti para agradecerte por la ayuda.

La carta la miró algo confundida.

—En serio… no es necesario —le dijo sonriendo—. Aunque…

Tomoyo volteó hacia donde Meiling conversaba con los dos jóvenes y pudo ver cómo le hacía señas disimuladas para que se apresurase.

—Será mejor que regresemos —dijo apagando su cámara. Kero regresó al bolso y Sakura se despidió de ellos, adentrándose en el callejón.

Tomoyo y la carta espejo se reunieron con los otros justo a tiempo para no ser descubiertas.

«_Justo a tiempo, se me estaba agotando el tema de conversación» _pensó Tomoyo.

Pero la cartita estaba algo nerviosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el joven moreno.

—¿Qué te pasa, monstruo?

Ella se puso más nerviosa al ver que se dirigía a ella y tímidamente respondió.

—No me llames así.

—¿Estás segura¿Por qué no gritas como de costumbre?

Eso hizo reflexionar a la carta que no cumplía bien con su misión.

_«Tengo que actuar como ella lo mejor que pueda» _

Cruzó los brazos e hizo un gesto de enfado.

—Estamos en público, y deja de llamarme monstruo —dijo con un tono más seguro.

Pero luego notó que Yukito se le había quedado viendo y se sintió amenazada por la presencia del guardián de la luna, pero pronto él le sonrió haciendo que se tranquilizara.

—Creo que es hora de un refrigerio —dijo Yukito.

Meiling interrumpió en ese momento.

—¡Tienen que ir al café Ying Yang! Hacen los mejores pasteles de la región —exclamó y luego les dio las indicaciones para llegar a aquel lugar.

—¿No nos acompañas? —preguntó el chico de gafas.

—Me encantaría, pero… —volteó hacia Tomoyo —…debo regresar a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Que lástima —dijo Tomoyo.

—De cualquier modo, fue un gusto volver a verlos —dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban.

—Que niña tan extraña —comentó Touya—. Nunca para de hablar.

Tomoyo y Espejo rieron nerviosas.

Mientras tanto, la verdadera Sakura corría hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el plan de sus amigas sin imaginar que mientras estaban en el callejón, alguien desde una de las tiendas cercanas alcanzó a ver el momento en que ella convocaba al espejo.

_«¿El espejo?... pero esa era una carta Clow… aunque la carta parecía distinta. —_después de pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión acertada—. _Esa niña… ella debe ser la nueva dueña» _

––––0––––

Un pozo reconstruido alumbrado por una ligera luz. En él un joven miraba su reflejo en el agua recordando algunos sucesos que allí se habían desarrollado. Inmerso en sus pensamientos no escuchó los pasos de la niña de ojos verdes que se detuvieron a pocos metros de allí. Con voz cortada y temblorosa ella sólo pudo articular una frase.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

El joven volteó con sorpresa

—¿Sakura¿Qué haces aquí?

––––

**_En el próximo capítulo: _**

_«Mi corazón late muy fuerte, me siento tan feliz tan sólo con que él tome mi mano.  
Pero, antes… nosotros… íbamos a…» _

**Volviéndose la Bella Durmiente **

**Capítulo 4: Sonrojo**

* * *

**N.A.: **Gracias a quienes me han dejado su comentario, si no se los respondí me disculpo, prometo responder en éste capítulo. 


	4. 4: Sonrojo

**Notas de Autora: **Ahora si, he terminado de editar los capítulos restantes y estoy bastante conforme con el resultado (aún creo que le arreglaré algo pero en general están bastante bien, sobre todo arreglé el capí… a veces olvido que no debo hacerme spoiler por los que nunca leyeron la historia).

Y bueno, espero actualizar cada quince días (menos si me presionan con sus reviews) XP

* * *

**VOLVIÉNDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE **

**Capítulo 4 - Sonrojo **

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —una simple frase la hizo temblar y preocuparse. ¿Sería que él no quería verla? No, seguramente la carta no había llegado a tiempo…

Él la observó fijamente de los pies a la cabeza, memorizando cada uno de los detalles sobre ella. Usaba unas zapatillas blancas sin tacón y no usaba medias, lo que mantenía sus piernas desnudas hasta donde terminaba el pantaloncillo color blanco con un ligero suéter amarillo claro anudado a su cadera. Una blusa sin mangas color verde con florcillas amarillas impresas, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sacando a relucir que la niña entraba en la adolescencia. Sus hombros completamente descubiertos se adornaban con el tirante que sostenía el bolso con forma de oso. En su cuello sólo se veía la cadena en la que colgaba la llave mágica que acababa de usar para convocar a espejo. Su cabello descansaba ligeramente sobre sus hombros, lo que era un poco más largo que lo que él recordaba. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado por el calor de la carrera y sus ojos tenían los reflejos de la suave luz brillando en sus pupilas. Una delgada cinta detenía sus cabellos atrás y la adornaba con una moña detrás de su oreja.

Ella también lo observó con detenimiento. El mismo corte de cabello pero, en su rostro los rasgos infantiles se iban convirtiendo en rasgos más varoniles. La voz había cambiado casi por completo. Llevaba puesta una camisa, abierta, de color blanco con unas delgadas líneas azul claro que alargaban su torso. Una camiseta blanca debajo de la camisa sobre el pantalón caqui de pierna ancha con varios bolsillos. La tenue luz del lugar le daba a sus ojos un aspecto melancólico.

—Creí que mi carta te llegaría a tiempo —dijo Sakura con tristeza.

Él sonrió después de unos segundos.

—Meiling—dijo con seguridad—. Ahora sé por qué llegaba tan temprano a merodear mi buzón.

– Pero… ¿Cómo pudo ella saber que…? —no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo— ¡Ah! —dijo golpeando su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano –Ya entiendo, Tomoyo le contó.

Syaoran la miraba con detenimiento y con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

—Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte —dijo Syaoran acortando distancia entre los dos. **ÉL**, que nunca había sido el más expresivo de todos, se acercó a ella y, sujetándola por los hombros, la acercó a él. Ella descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico escuchando su corazón.

—Estás más alto —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Syaoran rió ligeramente.

—Así parece.

Ella se apartó para verlo a los ojos. Un año sin verse parecía una eternidad y ahora estaban tan cerca que podía percibir el aroma de su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo, la caricia de su respiración…—¡Kinomoto¡Syaoran! —gritó Meiling anunciando su llegada. Cuando los tuvo en su campo visual, ambos estaban separados a casi un metro de distancia el uno del otro y, completamente sonrojados.

—¿A ustedes qué les pasa?

—Nada —respondieron al unísono.

—Bueno, todo quedó arreglado. Ahora es mejor que se vayan a un sitio donde tu hermano no pueda toparse con ustedes.

—¿Viniste a escondidas? —preguntó Syaoran. Sakura rió tratando de excusarse y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

—Es que ya sabes… mi hermano se pone raro cuando estás cerca y… nunca me deja en paz… y yo tenía tantas ganas de verte…

Él sonrió y acercándose a ella tomó su mano y tirándola suavemente dijo:

—Vamos, iremos a mi casa. Allí no podrá encontrarnos tu hermano.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Syaoran había cambiado desde que lo conoció pero, después de un año el cambio se hacía más notorio, lo notaba él más cariñoso. Eso la hizo darse cuenta de algo más.

_«Mi corazón late muy fuerte, me siento tan feliz tan sólo con que él tome mi mano. Pero, antes… nosotros… íbamos a…» _

—¡Kinomoto, te has puesto colorada! —señaló Meiling.

Syaoran volteó a verla y ella desvió su mirada apenada.

—Meiling… ¿te llevaste tú la carta de Sakura?

—Luego te la daré—le respondió sonriente—. No temas, no la he leído, aunque tenía muchas ganas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—El año anterior sorprendimos a Kinomoto, este año queríamos que la sorpresa fuera para ti. ¿Lo fue?

—Claro que lo fue —dijo con tono cálido—. Ha sido la sorpresa más maravillosa que pudiste darme.

Sakura volteó hacia Syaoran y, lo miró con los ojos llorosos, llenos de alegría y, con un rápido movimiento se abrazó a él. Continuaron caminando con ella recostada en su brazo.

Meiling sonrió al ver cómo se sonrojaba su primo.

—Me alegro, verlos tan felices me hace feliz también.

Se volteó y siguió caminando delante de la parejita.

_«¿Qué me pasa? Cuando estoy con Sakura me siento distinto y hago cosas que normalmente no haría. Como en el pozo… si Meiling no hubiera llegado, yo…. la hubiera…» _

Syaoran continuó pensando. Algo comenzaba a cambiar entre ellos dos. De pronto descubrió nuevos sentimientos en su corazón, y es que en él ya no sólo estaba aquel enorme cariño y devoción que sentía por la chica de ojos verdes. Había algo más. Era… atracción.

_«Hubiera sido nuestro primer beso» _siguió pensando Sakura. «_Hasta ahora no había pensado en besarlo, pero ahora… me pregunto si él… uuuuuy»_

Nerviosa por sus propios pensamientos, se volvió a sonrojar pero, como esta vez estaba en el tren, su sonrojo se acompañó por un encogimiento de hombros. Syaoran continuaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos observando la ventana, pero un ligero sonrojo acompañaba su mirada.

La idea de un beso era algo muy grande para ambos. Claro que sus muestras de afecto se habían hecho presentes desde el día que sellaron la última carta pero nunca más allá de una sonrisa, un abrazo, una furtiva caricia de sus manos, pero nunca un beso… ni siquiera uno en la mano… ni en la mejilla… NUNCA un beso.

Meiling los observaba intrigada por su actitud. A penas habían hablado pero ambos lucían muy nerviosos.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ambos la vieron. —¡Ya sé! —gritó.

«_Oh no¿se habrá dado cuenta?_» pensaron ambos.

—Están nerviosos por lo que dirá tu madre ¿verdad?. No parece estar de acuerdo con que Sakura sea tu novia.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. No lo habían pensado, pero si iban a la casa de Syaoran tendrían que ver a Ieran Li. Era la primera vez que estarían frente a ella desde que Syaoran había admitido lo que sentía por Sakura y, aunque ella nunca había dicho lo que pensaba de eso, siempre buscaba la excusa para que él no regresara a Japón. Sin embargo, había algo más en las palabras de Meiling que los agitaba… y es que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo se había referido a Sakura como su…

—¿N–novia? —tartamudeó la chica de cabello castaño.

Meiling los observó con intriga.

—¿Qué no son novios?

Ambos se quedaron pensando… pero fue el joven heredero de los Li quien tomó la palabra.

—Meiling tiene razón… eres mi novia¿verdad? —dijo viendo a Sakura tratando de contener su sonrojo. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

—Sí —dijo acompañando su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Vaya con ustedes dos! No dejarán nunca de ser tan atolondrados. ¿Se declararon hace un año y no se habían hecho novios?

—No formalmente —murmuraron los dos ante el regaño de Meiling.

—¿Qué harían sin mi intervención… o la de Daidouji? —dijo con orgullo.

––––0––––

Acababan de llegar a la casa de Syaoran y de inmediato fueron atropellados por Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei que, de inmediato, los abrazaron y, sujetando la unión de sus manos exclamaban cosas como: "¡Qué linda hermanita nos conseguiste¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!" y otras cosas que no hacían más que sonrojarlos. Meiling se había adelantado para anunciar su llegada.

De repente, Fanren se puso seria.

—Nuestra madre quiere verlos —dijo en tono funerario. Un nudo se puso en la garganta de Syaoran y comenzó a sudar frío. El tono tan serio de Fanren no podían ser buenas noticias.

—¿Sabe ya que Sakura está aquí?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Lo ha presentido.

Y ambos comenzaron a hablar en chino, así que Sakura no pudo entenderles.

—Cuida lo que dices —advirtió para que Sakura también lo escuchara.

Syaoran condujo a Sakura a la sala, pero caminaba como si fuera un robot, extremadamente tenso. Ella misma no estaba tan relajada, pero trataba de disimularlo. Meiling salió de la habitación en el momento en que entraron ellos.

—Suerte —murmuró al oído de Sakura.

Ambos entraron a la sala en la que Ieran Li permanecía de pie esperándolos. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo imitado por ambos.

—Es bueno volver a verte, pequeña Sakura —dijo la elegante dama con su acostumbrada seriedad y misticismo.

—Digo lo mismo —respondió una nerviosa Sakura.

—Syaoran, sirve el té mientras conversamos —dijo su madre señalando la mesa. Los tres se dirigieron hacia ella sentándose a su alrededor.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba y el silencio de Ieran era angustiante. ¿Aprobaba ella que Syaoran estuviera con Sakura?

—Sakura… ¿viniste sola a Hong Kong?

—N–no, me acompañan mi hermano, Tomoyo y Yukito, nuestros amigos.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—Mi padre está en Japón, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años —respondió tranquilamente.

—Ya veo…

De nuevo silencio.

—Syaoran¿conoces a la familia de Sakura?

—S–si, los conozco.

—¿Y saben que ustedes son novios?

—Bueno…

Los dos chicos evitaban contacto visual con la dama.

—Ya veo…

Silencio sepulcral.

—En verdad me gustaría hablar con tu familia —dijo Ieran.

—¿C–con mi familia?

—Sí. Ustedes están destinados para grandes cosas. Pienso que lo más correcto es que formalicemos su relación con un acuerdo entre nuestras familias.

—¿Eh? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin entender lo que Ieran decía.

—Ambos tienen muchas pruebas que pasar. Ya lo dije antes, tener poderes no es tan simple, pero que ambos los tengan lo hace menos simple.

—Espera, Madre —dijo Syaoran sobresaltado intentando comprobar si lo que había entendido antes era lo correcto—. ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir antes?

—¿Acaso no ha quedado claro? Es mejor arreglar su compromiso cuanto antes.

Ella lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, como si se tratara de algo común y corriente, algo que hiciera todos los días. Y ellos, los dos estaban en estado de conmoción, petrificados y completamente sin palabras.

—¡COMPROMISO! —gritaron los jóvenes al unísono al comprender finalmente la envergadura de la situación. Meiling, que no estaba muy lejos, pudo escuchar el grito… a decir verdad, todo Hong Kong podría haberlos escuchado.

—¿Es que no están enamorados? —preguntó Ieran continuando con la naturalidad con que había comenzado la conversación.

Los dos se sonrojaron calmando el ánimo.

—Sí… pero… —inició Syaroan, interrumpido por su madre.

—Han de pasar muchas pruebas que servirán para que confirmen ese sentimiento que ya existe en sus corazones. El compromiso es sólo una formalidad que debes tomar como heredero del clan Li.

Syaoran tenía una mirada seria. No entendía a su madre. Primero le prohibía ir a Japón sin darle explicación, y ahora…

—Si es algo que Syaoran debe hacer, entonces yo lo entiendo —dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la señora Li. Syaoran la volteó a ver con sorpresa y alegría.

—Sakura… ¿estás segura¿No habrá problema con tu padre¿Y tu hermano?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Mi hermano tendrá que aceptar que te… —ella se sonrojó, ya que nunca lo había dicho. Lo había escrito muchas veces en sus cartas, pero nunca había salido esa frase de su boca —…te amo.

Él sonrió al escucharla por primera vez decir esas palabras. También las había leído muchas veces y las había escrito aún más pero escucharlas finalmente de los labios de su adorada Sakura le hacían sentirse embargado por una felicidad inexplicable.

—En cuanto a mi padre —continuó ella—, no creo que haya problema. No es que nos vayamos a casar inmediatamente —al decir esto último el sonrojo llegó a su máximo en el rostro de Sakura.

—Está decidido entonces —dijo Ieran saliendo de la habitación dejando a un sorprendido Syaoran y a una sonrojada Sakura.

La sonrisa del rostro de Syaoran no había desaparecido y le encantaba ver el hermoso color que adquirían las mejillas de Sakura.

—¿De verdad estás de acuerdo? –dijo él tomándola de la mano y viéndola con ilusión. Ella volteó a verlo haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Sus ojos castaños la miraban con dulzura, con una infinita alegría, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada se volvía seductora. Él contemplaba los hermosos ojos verdes de su novia que resaltaban ante el color rosáceo de sus mejillas y sus labios carmesí que le provocaban…

**_

* * *

_**

**N.A: **Próximo capítulo: Intercambio


	5. 5: Intercambio

**Notas de autora: **Ahora sí me encuentro muy inspirada a publicar cada quince días. Lo que sucede es que finalmente tengo un esquema para el fic que sirve de continuación a este y que está inspirado por los prompts de la comunidad Fanfic100es, a quienes me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior ya les adelanté el título.

Sobre eso, quería pedirles que si van a dejar un review anónimo, dejaran su e-mail ya que sólo yo lo podré ver y desde allí les contestaré a su review y les avisaré cuando vaya a subir un nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, sin más introducciones, otro capítulo de este mi querido fic.

* * *

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**Capítulo 5: Intercambio**

Cautivado por la belleza de su novia, Syaoran había perdido la noción de la realidad y a lo único que podía prestarle atención era a los labios de la cardmaster y a su delicioso perfume que lo embriagaba.

Deseaba besarla, lo deseaba más que nada...

Pero no era el momento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Sakura volviendo a la realidad. Lo mismo que había llamado su atención había atraído la de Syaoran: Una energía mágica muy poderosa.

—Está muy cerca de aquí, no es normal. No es una energía que haya sentido antes.

Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de la boca de su estómago.

—¿Tienes las cartas contigo? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—No —respondió con pesar— las dejé con Tomoyo.

Gruñó como signo de frustración.

—Eso es malo.

Ella lo miraba con preocupación pero al mismo tiempo con decisión. Percibían claramente las malas intenciones que el propietario de aquella energía tenía y si buscaba problemas iban a enfrentarlo, pero primero necesitaban las cartas.

—Espérame aquí, le avisaré a mi madre que saldremos y luego iremos a buscarlas.

— Está bien.

Pero se sentía inquieta, hacía ya tiempo que no se enfrentaban a una amenaza y aunque habían salido victoriosos las veces anteriores, los peligros iban en aumento y siempre existía el riesgo. Salió al jardín, ya no había señal de las hermanas de Syaoran ni de Meiling. La presencia mágica estaba cerca, podía sentirla… o no. De repente la presencia desapareció sin señas de haber hecho nada. Quizá se habían preocupado por nada.

Syaoran, aunque su madre estaba al tanto de la presencia, se apresuró en darle el aviso y volvió a la sala. Se extrañó de no ver a Sakura pero al ver la puerta abierta supuso que había salido. Se disponía a seguirla cuando la escuchó gritar. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, salió corriendo al jardín.

— ¡SAKURA! — gritó Syaoran al ver la escena frente a sí.

La niña yacía desmayada en los brazos de un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel bronceada que aparentaba ser un poco mayor de edad que ellos.

—¡Demonios! —dijo el atacante con frustración—. Ella no lleva las cartas consigo.

—¿Qué quieres con Sakura? —exigió saber Syaoran.

El joven miró detenidamente a Syaoran examinando cada uno de sus rasgos y movimientos, su mirada era arrogante y llena de confianza.

—Tú eres uno de los descendientes del mago Clow¿no es así?

—¡Responde primero a mi pregunta! —gritó comenzando a desesperarse, tratando de idear la manera de recuperar a Sakura.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ella consiguiera las cartas? Eso sólo demuestra que eras indigno de recibirlas en primer instante.

—¡Deja a Sakura! —volvió a exigir.

Lo vio una mirada arrogante y sonrió tétricamente, lo que puso a Syaoran más nervioso.

—Oh, lo haré —dijo con tono altanero—. Pero ya que te importa tanto creo que la usaré para obtener lo que yo quiero. ¿No te parece un intercambio justo?

—Tú… tú…

Syaoran no le despegaba la mirada, una expresión desafiante dominaba su rostro lo que hizo molestar al otro mago. Si, era un mago; el mismo que había dejado sentir su presencia para atraer a Sakura a su trampa y la había atacado para que se desmayara. Ahora ella comenzaba a recuperar el sentido.

—Tráeme las cartas Clow al viejo teatro del centro y la dejaré libre —propuso el secuestrador.

—No… no le des… Syaoran… cuida de las cartas… —balbuceó Sakura en su aturdimiento.

Un rápido golpe, un certero golpe en la base de la nuca volvió a dejarla inconsciente. Esta acción del mago exasperó a Syaoran.

—¡Devuélveme a Sakura!

Él rió sádicamente.

—Si quieres recuperarla, ya sabes lo que debes darme a cambio –y con un movimiento de su mano, desapareció de la vista del castaño.

—¡Espera! —gritó Syaoran dando un paso pero su madre lo detuvo por el hombro.

—Syaoran, debes ir por las cartas —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Mas Sakura le había pedido que no lo hiciera¿cómo podía traicionarla?

—Pero, no puedo darle las cartas… Sakura…

—Debes ir por las cartas —recalcó Ieran Li—. Sólo ellas pueden ayudarte a salvar a Sakura.

Meiling apareció llevando la brújula que había usado para encontrar a las cartas Clow antes.

—Con esto podrás saber dónde están —dijo mostrándole a su primo su preocupación—. Debes apresurarte o Sakura estará en peligro.

—Sí —dijo tomando la brújula y corriendo hacia la salida. Meiling lo siguió.

Feimei se acercó a Ieran observando a su hermano y prima salir corriendo.

—¿Crees que estarán bien, madre?

Ieran suspiró y alejó de su rostro la expresión impasible para mostrar toda su preocupación de madre.

—Lo estarán —dijo más para convencerse a si misma que a su hija—. Tienen consigo el mayor de los poderes. Encontrarán la manera de salir de este nuevo problema.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque está escrito que las cartas permanecerán en la familia Li.

Sakura despertó. Se encontraba en un oscuro y húmedo cuarto con una leve entrada de luz. Aún le dolía la cabeza por el golpe y se sentía muy desorientada, sin recordar qué hacía allí. De pronto, recordó lo sucedido en el jardín de la casa de Syaoran.

—_Entrégame las cartas Clow._

—_¿Quién eres tú?_

—_Quien debió haber heredado las cartas de Clow, no una niña como tú. Lo hubiera entendido si uno de sus descendientes las hubiera heredado y no una extraña… ¡Entrégame las cartas!_

—_Aunque las tuviera conmigo _—_dijo en voz baja_—_ ¡No te las daría nunca! Las cartas ahora son mías, son mis amigas, al igual que Kero y Yue. ¡Ellos me escogieron a mí!_

—_¡Niña tonta! _—_dijo y la atacó en medio de un impetuoso ataque de ira._

«_Espero que no vaya tras las cartas, o Tomoyo, mi hermano… todos estarán en problemas. Debo encontrar la forma de salir»_

Se puso de pie y buscó la fuente de la luz. Era una vieja ventana cubierta de polvo que a penas dejaba que se colase un rayo de sol. Dio un paso al frente y se tropezó con algo; un brazo se colocó en su hombro pesadamente y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Volteó lentamente, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar y pudo ver una cabeza sin rostro. Gritó llena de terror y corrió a la ventana, logrando abrirla en medio de su desesperación.

En el momento que se disponía a saltar, la puerta se abrió revelando el interior del cuarto. El secuestrador la descubrió trepada en la ventana, lista para saltar, y trató de evitarlo.

—¡No lo hagas¡Afuera hay… —pero Sakura saltó sin ver hacia fuera, y lo próximo que se escuchó fue el sonido del agua— …una fuente!

La fuente estaba en un jardín interior, por lo que Sakura no pudo ir muy lejos. Su captor fue por ella minutos después.

—¿Planeabas ir a algún lado? —preguntó el muchacho mientras se reía del infortunio de la muchacha.

—¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Estamos en un antiguo teatro abandonado —respondió abriendo los brazos, como enseñándole el lugar—. Te he traído porque es la única manera que tu novio me traiga las cartas. Ahora, es mejor que te cambies de ropa antes de que pesques un resfriado.

Sakura fue conducida al vestidor del teatro donde aún había muchos disfraces.

—Escoge lo que quieras y sal al escenario.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Buscó entre todos los disfraces y encontró un vestido que parecía ser usado para una obra con una princesa. Le recordaba al vestido que Syaoran había tenido que usar cuando interpretaron la obra de "La Bella durmiente" en la escuela.

«_Lo recuerdo. Él se ponía muy nervioso cuando yo me acercaba y nunca pudimos... »_ el pensamiento golpeó su cabeza «_¿Acaso él ya sabía que le gustaba en ese momento?»_

Se lo puso y le quedó perfecto. Luego extendió su ropa mojada en varios ganchos que estaban vacíos y se puso a revisar su bolsa. Por suerte, el agua no había alcanzado el interior gracias a un recubrimiento impermeable.

En la bolsa estaba el osito que Syaoran le había dado en el aeropuerto y su monedero. Los sacó para verificar que no se hubieran mojado y entonces la encontró; una carta se había quedado en su bolsa cuando intentó guardarlas todas allí antes de encargarle a Tomoyo que las guardara en la bolsa de su cámara. La tomó del fondo del bolso para mirar de qué carta se trataba, le dio vuelta y sonrió.

«_The Hope. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Estoy en problemas y no sé como salir de ellos. Cometí un error al dejar a tus compañeras y ahora están en peligro»_

Sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, se sentía frustrada, indefensa. Muchas veces Kero le había insistido en que tenía que aprender a utilizar la magia sin depender de las cartas pero ella se había negado diciendo que no era necesario. Gruesas gotas recorrían sus mejillas y caían hacia sus manos. Finalmente, una de ellas tocó la carta provocando su activación sin necesidad de usar la llave mágica.

—No te preocupes —dijo con su voz tranquilizante—. Yo estaré contigo para protegerte de lo que sea. Lo único que necesitas es tener fe. Recuerda que tienes un hechizo muy poderoso.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y repitió…

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Entonces la carta comenzó a resplandecer y rodeó a Sakura, desapareciendo.

—Estaré contigo cuando me necesites —susurró.

-----0------

Touya, Yukito, la falsa Sakura y Tomoyo aún estaban en el café conversando muy tranquilamente. De pronto, la carta sintió la activación de Esperanza, y se puso intranquila.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sakura? —preguntó Touya. Él estaba muy pendiente de ella, lo que la ponía más nerviosa.

—No, me pareció ver algo, pero no fue así.

Ella miró a Yukito que también estaba algo intranquilo. Él le asintió en señal de que había sentido lo mismo. Un leve ruido salió de la bolsa de Tomoyo.

-----0-----

—¡No deben estar muy lejos del café Ying Yang! —dijo Meiling corriendo detrás de su primo.

—Iremos lo más cerca posible y luego usaremos la brújula —gritó Syaoran corriendo como loco.

-----0-----

Sakura se presentó en el escenario donde su captor la esperaba.

—Te ves muy bien, niña.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que él le comentó.

—Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Ken Kamachi —dijo con altanería.

—¿Japonés?

—Así es. Mi familia es de Japón pero nos mudamos a Hong Kong cuando yo era muy niño —explicó con aires de orgullo—. Aún así, puedo hablar con fluidez el idioma.

—Eso es impresionante —comentó con sarcasmo— pero no responde por qué quieres las cartas.

Su expresión se volvió seria y ligeramente melancólica.

—Clow Reed era mi amigo —susurró— Es decir, antes de morir, él y yo éramos amigos.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…? —titubeó Sakura al entender el significado de las palabras de Ken.

—De alguna manera pude volver a nacer, y no había entendido la razón hasta ahora que volví a ver las cartas —rió cínicamente—. ¡No puedo entender por qué Clow las dejó en tus manos! No lo entiendo, de verdad. ¡No lo entiendo!

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo ella con calma— pero yo sólo quiero lo mejor para las cartas, y ellas me eligieron a mí por alguna razón.

—Eso no es cierto, ellas no pueden elegir a su dueño —replicó con ira—. ¡Yo debía ser su dueño! Clow era mi mejor amigo y prefirió sellar las cartas en ese estúpido libro para que yo no las pudiera usar, esperando a un mago que las despertara —añadió frustrado—. ¡Dame las cartas!

Su mirada estaba llena de enojo, de ira, de tantos sentimientos que le causaban cierta desconfianza a Sakura.

—NUNCA —gritó Sakura.

—¡Idiota¡Entrégamelas por las buenas o tendré que matarte para tomarlas!

—¡No te las daré!

Ken volvió a exasperarse e impetuosamente lanzó un nuevo hechizo sobre ella. Ella gritó por un segundo y luego cayó al suelo.

En ese momento en que _The Mirror_ sintió desvanecerse la presencia de Sakura, ella salió corriendo en dirección a donde la había sentido por última vez, pero en cierto momento la dirección se le hizo confusa. Detrás de ella venían corriendo Yukito, luego Tomoyo y por último Touya.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Touya cuando finalmente se detuvieron.

—Algo le ha ocurrido —respondió Espejo.

—¿A Sakura? —adivinó Tomoyo.

De pronto una línea de luz apuntó hacia espejo y permaneció fija sobre ella hasta que aparecieron Syaoran y Meiling.

-----0-----

—Yo… yo… —titubeó por un segundo al ver lo que había hecho —yo no quería matarle… —su rostro estaba lleno de miedo— no quería hacerlo, de verdad… —se acercó hacia ella tratando de comprobar si aún respiraba— era sólo una amenaza.

—No está muerta –dijo una gentil voz. Se trataba de _The Hope_.

—¿Quién está allí? —gritó temeroso.

Ella se materializó parcialmente, tocando la mejilla de Sakura.

—Tu hechizo que estaba hecho para matarla, yo he podido cambiarlo. Yo soy La Esperanza y la protegía de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle. Tu hechizo ha sido revertido de forma que ella no morirá, sino que dormirá hasta que su deseo se cumpla, el deseo que no se cumplió antes de conocerte.

Y notó cómo su pecho se levantaba y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. _The Hope_ se desvaneció lentamente.

—Perfecto, sirve para mi plan. Ahora el muchacho no tendrá más que entregarme las cartas.

-----0-----

Touya sujetó a Syaoran de la camisa y lo alzó en el aire mientras le reclamaba. En su voz podían detectar toda la frustración que sentía al no poder hacer nada.

—¡Si tanto quieres a mi hermana tendrías que haberla protegido!

—Touya, cálmate —dijo Yukito sujetando el brazo del mayor.

Syaoran no le dirigía la mirada pues creía que Él tenía la razón; debió hacer algo para protegerla, jamás debió dejarla sola; debió haber seguido al malvado que se la llevó, pero también creía en lo que su madre le había dicho y tenía que hacer algo.

—Tienes razón —dijo él—. Debí haberla protegido —y luego puso sus ojos fijos en Touya —pero ahora debo hacer algo y sólo puedo hacerlo con la ayuda de las cartas.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos —respondió espejo sin dudarlo.

—Yo también —dijo una voz más grave. Al voltear a ver se trataba de Yue.

—Si es para rescatar a Sakura, yo también ayudaré al mocoso —dijo Kero saliendo del bolso de Tomoyo.

—Él es el único que puede ayudar a Sakura –advirtió Meiling.

Touya bajó lentamente a Syaoran. El más joven seguía viéndolo a los ojos con determinación y pudo leer en él una fuerza muy poderosa.

—Debes traerla a salvo —dijo con tono de resignación—. Rescata a mi hermana. También puedo verlo, que eres el único que puede salvarla —lentamente el mayor se fue derrumbando en su desesperación, la frustración de no poder ser él quien la cuidara. El tono de su voz se volvía suplicante—. Yo… esta vez no puedo hacer nada por ella, por eso te lo pido… ¡Sálvala!

Syaoran se sorprendió de su cambio y sonrió.

—Lo haré. Ella es lo más importante para mí —dijo tomando las cartas que Tomoyo le ofrecía. Espejo ya había vuelto a su forma hacía unos segundos y se había incorporado al mazo.

—Cuídate —dijo Meiling.

Él sólo asintió y salió corriendo seguido por Kero y Yue.

-----0-----

Ken preparó el escenario con una cama rodeada por flores de utilería en la que acostó a Sakura. Si el muchacho daba problemas, al menos se divertiría un rato antes de quitarle las cartas.

—Querida niña… las cartas serán mías —dijo riéndose y se marchó por la entrada principal.

Syaoran se detuvo de golpe. Yue y Kero lo imitaron.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Sakura? Ese tipo dijo que la dejaría libre si le entregaba las cartas, pero no puedo hacerlo, Sakura me pidió que no lo hiciera.

—Espejo te lo dijo —aclaró Kero en su forma original—, las cartas te ayudarán.

—Eso quiere decir que te prestarán sus poderes para salvar a su dueña —añadió Yue.

—Nosotros también te ayudaremos —dijo Kero— ya que ella es nuestra dueña, y sólo podemos prestar nuestros poderes a alguien que tenga una relación muy especial con ella. Aunque se trate de un mocoso como tú.

En lugar de molestarle, Syaoran sonrió ante esta última declaración del guardián del sol.

—Vamos, el antiguo teatro está cerca.

Los tres retomaron su camino.

_**En el próximo capítulo: **_

– _¡Las cartas serán mías! –rió al ver su triunfo._

**Capítulo 6: Enfrentamiento y Muerte**


	6. 6: Enfrentamiento y Muerte

Notas de autora¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero estaba demasiado ocupada con la universidad y aunque ya tenía escrito el capítulo no tenía tiempo de subirlo pero aquí está el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**Capítulo 6: Enfrentamiento y Muerte**

Meiling guiaba a Tomoyo y a Touya hacia el mismo destino de Syaoran. No podían hacer nada, pero al menos estarían allí para ver que los dos salieran sanos y salvos. La manera de caminar de Touya era distinta, como si lo hubiera perdido todo.

—El hermano de Sakura la quiere mucho —comentó Meiling en voz baja.

—Así es. Él la ha cuidado desde que su madre murió y aunque a ella le exaspera algunas veces, también le tiene un gran cariño. Supongo que es por eso que le molesta tanto la presencia de Syaoran.

—Te diré un secreto pero no debes decirle a nadie que yo te lo dije –indicó Meiling.

-----0-----

Los tres guerreros habían llegado a la entrada del antiguo teatro.

—Bien, aquí estamos —dijo Syaoran deteniendose a unos pasos de la puerta— Estén preparados, ya que se trata de un mago muy poderoso.

—No tienes por qué decirlo, mocoso —respondió Kero asumiendo posición de ataque. Yue hizo lo mismo en silencio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin que ninguno de ellos hiciera nada, revelando tras de si un oscuro y largo pasillo que debía conducir a la antesala. Los tres se dispusieron a entrar.

—¿Has venido a entregarme las cartas? —se oyó la voz de Ken por toda la sala.

—He venido a salvar a Sakura. Jamás te entregaré las cartas.

Él rió.

—Como gustes. Ahora tendré que quitártelas a la fuerza, y también me apoderaré de los guardianes.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos dejándolos en la profunda oscuridad. Una luz se encendió luego para revelarles que ya no se encontraban en el pasillo sino en un amplio salón con candelabros en cada pared y uno gigantesco en el centro; el piso brillaba reflejando sus figuras; los gigantescos ventanales estaban cubiertos por largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Los tres estaban en el centro del salón, en guardia y alertas por si el mago se presentaba ante ellos. Al fondo del salón había una enorme escalera que concluía en una enorme puerta dorada, la cual se abrió lentamente, revelando al secuestrador vestido con un traje de gala con todo y capa.

—Bienvenidos a mi fiesta, yo soy Ken Kamachi.

—¿Qué has hecho con Sakura? —exclamó el castaño.

—No te preocupes, ella está bien —dijo comenzando a bajar por la escalera—. Ahora, por última vez, entrégame las cartas por las buenas.

—¡Nunca! —gritó volviéndose a poner en guardia.

—Tú lo decidiste —y dejó caer la capa que tenía amarrada al hombro— ¡Tendré que quitártelas!

Ken se acercó lentamente a Syaoran, pero se detuvo a un metro de distancia.

—En verdad eres muy débil —le dijo con tintes de superioridad— no puedes enfrentarte a mí.

—Eso ya lo veremos —desafió el joven Li.

Levantó sus brazos a ambos lados, apuntando a los dos guardianes que estaban junto al muchacho y sin decir nada, una fuerza mágica salió de sus manos a tal velocidad que ninguno de los dos pudo esquivarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó al ver a Kero y a Yue encerrados en una burbuja transparente sin poder moverse.

—Ellos no deben interferir en nuestra batalla, pero pueden observarla desde allí.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —dijo Yue apoyando las manos en las paredes de su prisión.

—Es cierto, tienes a tu lado las cartas que te ayudarán a salvar a Sakura —añadió Kero con confianza.

—Además, tu gran deseo de salvarla te dará un poder mayor al que imaginabas —concluyó el guardián de la luna con serenidad.

Syaoran miró a su adversario determinado a luchar hasta el último aliento con tal de rescatar a Sakura.

El otro mago comenzó a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento como si fuera a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y luego miró al muchacho de cabello castaño.

—Prepárate.

Estirando su mano hacia el frente, Ken lanzó una descarga eléctrica en forma de rayo, pero Syaoran reaccionó a tiempo y se defendió usando a _The Shield._

—Eso no fue nada —rió el castaño.

—¿Entonces qué tal esto?

Separando ambos brazos provocó que el fuego de las velas que alumbraban el salón aumentara, atacando al joven chino. Este se apresuró a sacar una carta: _The Watery._

A pesar de su velocidad, algunas llamas llegaron a alcanzarlo, dejando su ropa humeante y algunas quemaduras leves en sus brazos y rostro.

—Eso solo fue un calentamiento —rió el moreno.

—En verdad fue caluroso —se quejó.

Sonrió desdeñosamente.

—Ahora verás de lo que realmente soy capaz.

Dando un paso al frente comenzó a multiplicarse él mismo varias veces.

—Así nunca sabrás de dónde vendrá el ataque.

Pequeñas cortadas se producían en el cuerpo y ropa del joven Li. Pensó en volver a usar a _The Shield_, pero eso sólo lo protegería. Su objetivo era vencerlo, así que sacó una carta distinta: _The Arrow_. Una vez activada, lanzó flechas a todas las copias de Ken, pero sólo uno esquivó la flecha, el verdadero Ken.

—Eres muy listo, pero veamos cómo lo haces sin usar las cartas.

Tomó posición para iniciar una batalla, imitado por Syaoran. La habilidad de ambos era asombrosa.

Ken atacaba con rapidez.

Syaoran se defendía con seguridad, pero las heridas de su cuerpo le causaban dolor.

Decidió dejar la defensa y comenzar a atacar.

Ken retrocedía ante los ataque tan ágiles de Syaoran, pero notó una debilidad en su defensa y se aprovechó de ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó unos segundos en el piso.

—¡Levántate! —ordenó dándole una patada que lo hizo caer de costado. Aún sin aire hizo lo que él le había dicho. Un enorme rencor se había formado en su mirada.

Syaoran se lanzó sobre él, pero Ken lo esquivó.

– ¡Usa a _The Fight_! –sugirió Kero.

– No lo haré –dijo él –le demostraré que aún sin las cartas soy más fuerte que él.

Volvió a atacar esta vez con más determinación, doblegando a Ken que se apartó con un salto.

—Está bien, ahora demuéstrame tus habilidades con la espada —dijo y con un movimiento materializó una espada junto a él. Syaoran invocó su propia espada y pronto inició la batalla, pero Ken no peleaba limpio, ocasionando serias heridas en el cuerpo de su oponente. Sin embargo, el castaño le dio un golpe que lo hizo arrodillarse. A pesar de que podía aprovecharse de la situación de su enemigo, se retiró para darle tiempo a recuperarse.

—Ríndete —le dijo sin dejar de apuntar su espada hacia él— y deja ir a Sakura.

—Jamás me rendiré —murmuró apoyando ambas manos en el piso. Una energía muy poderosa recorrió el piso y provocó que rápidamente se formaran cuatro paredes alrededor de Syaoran y luego se extendieron formando un techo sobre él, dejándolo completamente encerrado.

Ken rió satisfecho.

—¡Jamás lograrás salir de allí! —pero luego observó con furia el cubo recién levantado en el centro de la habitación. A través de las paredes salió tranquilamente el descendiente de Clow.

—_The Through_ —dijo Yue.

—¡Maldición¡Se supone que las cartas deben obedecer sólo a su dueño¿¡Por qué tú puedes usarlas!?

—Porque ellas también quieren que rescate a Sakura.

—Así es —gritó Kero— han unido sus fuerzas al deseo que comparten de rescatarla. Por eso le obedecen incondicionalmente y él usa su magia para activarlas.

La prisión que Ken había creado desapareció.

—Parece que tendré que ser más rudo contigo.

Hizo un movimiento con los brazos y varios cristales aparecieron a su alrededor para luego ser lanzados hacia Syaoran como si se tratara de dagas.

Pero él usó otra carta: _The Jump_. Los esquivaba con gracia por todo el salón, incluso algunos fragmentos habían logrado herir a Ken.

Cansado del esquivo Syaoran, hizo desaparecer los cristales y se detuvo al centro del salón, frente a las grandes escaleras. El otro se detuvo frente a él y _The Jump_ desapareció pero al hacerlo, el mago se tambaleó por debilidad. Usar tantas cartas de una vez lo habían agotado y esto se hizo evidente para Ken.

—¡Las cartas serán mías! —rió al ver su triunfo.

—Nunca —repitió Syaoran con determinación mientras se ponía de pie.

La arrogancia con que Syaoran le hablaba enfureció a Ken que lleno de ímpetu convocó su espada y atacó al chino sin vacilar.

La escena transcurrió como en cámara lenta para los dos guardianes. Syaoran, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar se quedó en su lugar mientras el otro mago avanzaba hacia él con gran velocidad y usando toda su fuerza logró clavar su espada en el cuerpo del chino llegando hasta el mango. La afilada cuchilla salió por su espalda destilando la sangre del heredero del clan Li que tenía la mirada fija en la de Ken, ambos aterrorizados por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ken retrocedió y la espada recorrió su camino de vuelta.

_Frío... silencio... ningún dolor... ningún miedo..._

—¡No! —gritaron ambos guardianes cuando se dieron cuenta que no era una ilusión.

Syaoran tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de dolor. Bajó la mirada hacia su estómago y notó la sangre saliendo de él. Colocó una mano en la herida, pero nada podría detener la sangre.

Nada podía detener su sangre...

Cayó de rodillas.

_Frío... silencio... ningún dolor... ningún miedo..._

—Maldito —susurró sonriéndole con ironía y cayó al piso sobre el charco de sangre que ya se había formado a su alrededor.

_Frío... silencio... ningún dolor... ningún miedo..._

—¿Está…? —dijo Kero comenzando a sentir angustia.

—Muerto —dijo Yue apartando la mirada.

_Frío... silencio... ningún dolor... ningún miedo..._

Ken había dado unos pasos atrás, temblando de horror.

—No… no puede ser… el muy idiota… —tiró la espada a un lado, espantado por la sangre— ¿Por qué no me esquivó¿Por qué no se movió ni un milímetro? Yo… yo no quería matarlo.

La mancha carmesí alrededor del cuerpo de Syaoran se iba expandiendo conforme la vida se escapaba de sus ojos, el color abandonaba su piel y los latidos de su corazón se hacían inaudibles.

Sólo quedaba el silencio.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario principal del teatro, una princesa esperaba a que su último deseo se convirtiera en realidad.

Sin sospechar nada.

Sin conocer lo que ocurría en el salón contiguo.

Sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

N.A: Etto... pues... Maia se vuelve a cambiar el nombre otra vez para evitar las amenazas de sus lectoras

Amenazas, tomatazos, reclamos y demáses... presionen el botón Go de más abajo y háganmelas saber.

Próximo capítulo: Requiem


	7. 7: Requiem

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**Capítulo 7: Requiem **_  
_

_Cuando la muerte llega, son aquellos que se quedan atrás los que más sufren. Aquel que ha entregado su vida ya no puede sentir dolor, sólo una inmensa frustración por no haber cumplido su misión pero al mismo tiempo una gran satisfacción de haber entregado su vida por aquello que más amaba en su vida._

_Y atrás sólo quedan los sollozos de los que han perdido la esperanza._

—Está muerto —dijo Kero con frustración— El mocoso está muerto.

—No, no es posible —reclamó Yue con rabia—Él debía salvar a Sakura., nosotros confiamos en él para esa misión…

—¡No seas tonto! —gritó el guardián del sol— ¡Está muerto¡El muy idiota se dejó matar!

_Cuando la muerte llega, quienes más lo lamentan son los que nunca pudieron despedirse del que se ha ido. La muerte de un ser querido es más difícil de aceptar cuando no se ha podido decir adiós._

_Y atrás sólo quedan los sueños de una chica que se ven frustrados._

Sakura soñaba. Soñaba con todo lo que había pasado desde que Syaoran había aparecido en su vida. Al inicio habían sido enemigos, rivales en su búsqueda de las cartas Cloe, los dos querían convertirse en los Card Master. Pero Li –sí, en aquel entonces aún le llamaba Li– comenzó a comportarse raro. Ella no sabía lo que le pasaba, su confusión acerca de sus sentimientos por Yukito y los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por Sakura lo hacía actuar extraño frente a la chica aunque ella no supiera el debate que tenía en su interior.

Poco a poco fueron olvidando su rivalidad, se iban ayudando en la tarea de sellar las cartas aunque él y Mailing siguieran insistiendo en la supuesta rivalidad. No podían evitarlo, tener un objetivo en comun los hizo volverse grandes amigos.

Él la había visto llorar con sus problemas, la había apoyado en el momento de cambiar las cartas. Él había tomado la iniciativa de llamarla por su nombre (con ayuda de Eriol, claro está). La había hecho la primera niña que no era de su familia a la que llamaba por su nombre. Ella no sabía cuán especial era ella para él, tampoco se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, sólo sabía que le gustaba mucho estar a su lado.

Durante la prueba final que Eriol le impuso para cambiar las cartas él no había dudado en arriesgarse hasta quedar exhausto y su sóla compañía le había dado el empuje para lograr vencerlo. Pero más admirable fue que aún en medio de su debilidad, había reunido el valor para confesarle lo que sentía aunque ella pudiera no sentir lo mismo que él.

Pero sí lo sentía, sí que se sentía igual que él. Sufrió cuando Tomoyo le anunció que estaba por marcharse y sus sentimientos se habían plasmado en una nueva carta. En aquel momento lo comprendió todo, sus sentimientos se hicieron claros y su corazón se estremeció en su pecho, mas lo dejó partir guardando la esperanza de que algún día lo volvería a ver.

Le gustaba su compañía, cada detalle de su ser, verlo sonrojarse cuando ella le sonreía o cuando Tomoyo y Meiling hacían alguna insinuación. Le gustaba cuando discutía con Kero, su constante pelea con Touya a base de miradas, lo dulce de su voz cuando temía estarla incomodando.

Había pensado incluso en sacrificarse cuando atacó la carta de la nada y casi lo había perdido esa vez. _The Hope _había sido creada aquel día simbolizando lo que ella sentía, no importaba si él se había olvidado de ella, de sus sentimientos por ella… aún había un rayo de luz en su futuro.

Y él le sonrió devolviéndole la alegría a su corazón. No la había olvidado, no lo había perdido. Y desde entonces era su querido Syaoran, suyo.

Y la carta_The Hope _simbolizaba eso, era el emblema de su eterno amor.

Ese amor nunca se desvanecería aún si tuviera que esperar mil años.

Ella seguiría esperando con tal de poder estar junto a él una vez más.

Por que él era Syaoran… Su querido novio… Su amado prometido… Su futuro esposo. El ser que ella más amaba y por quien esperaría una eternidad.

_Cuando la muerte llega, su noticia llega tarde o temprano a todos aquellos que estaban involucrados con aquella vida que acabó tan repentinamente, y en sus corazones una inmensa tristeza los invade. Y cuando esta tristeza es muy grande, se materializa en forma de lágrimas que escapan de los ojos de quien en vida tanto amó al que derramó su último aliento._

_Y atrás sólo queda un llanto silencioso._

Ella yacía dormida en medio del escenario y sin quererlo, derramó una lágrima.


	8. 8: La bella durmiente

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**Capítulo 8: La bella durmiente**

_**La bella durmiente del bosque, Charles Perrault (Fragmento)…**_

…_Al cabo de cien años, el hijo de un rey que gobernaba en ese momento y que no era de la familia de la princesa dormida, andando de caza por esos lados, preguntó qué eran esas torres que divisaba por encima de un gran bosque muy espeso; cada cual le respondió según lo que había oído hablar. _

_Unos decían que era un viejo castillo poblado de fantasmas; otros, que todos los brujos de la región celebraban allí sus reuniones. _

_La opinión más corriente era que en ese lugar vivía un ogro y llevaba allí a cuanto niño podía atrapar, para comérselo a gusto y sin que pudieran seguirlo, teniendo él solamente el poder para hacerse un camino a través del bosque. _

_El príncipe no sabía qué creer, hasta que un viejo campesino tomó la palabra y le dijo:_

—_Príncipe, hace más de cincuenta años le oí decir a mi padre que había en ese castillo una princesa, la más bella del mundo; que dormiría durante cien años y sería despertada por el hijo de un rey a quien ella estaba destinada…_

…_Atraviesa (el príncipe) un gran patio pavimentado de mármol, sube por la escalera, llega a la sala de los guardias que estaban formados en hilera, la carabina al hombro, roncando a más y mejor._

_Atraviesa varias cámaras llenas de caballeros y damas, todos durmiendo, unos de pie, otros sentados; entra en un cuarto todo dorado, donde ve sobre una cama cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas, el más bello espectáculo que jamás imaginara: una princesa que parecía tener quince o dieciséis años cuyo brillo resplandeciente tenía algo luminoso y divino._

_Se acercó temblando y en actitud de admiración se arrodilló junto a ella. Entonces, como había llegado el término del hechizo, la princesa despertó; y mirándolo con ojos más tiernos de lo que una primera vista parecía permitir:_

—_¿Sois vos, príncipe mío? —le dijo ella— bastante os habéis hecho esperar._

_El príncipe, atraído por estas palabras y más aún por la forma en que habían sido dichas, no sabía cómo demostrarle su alegría y gratitud; le aseguró que la amaba más que a sí mismo._

_Sus discursos fueron inhábiles; por ello gustaron más; poca elocuencia, mucho amor, con eso se llega lejos._

_Estaba más confundido que ella, y no era para menos; la princesa había tenido tiempo de soñar con lo que le diría, pues parece (aunque la historia no lo dice) que el hada buena, durante tan prolongado letargo, le había procurado el placer de tener sueños agradables._

_En fin, hacía cuatro horas que hablaban y no habían conversado ni de la mitad de las cosas que tenían que decirse._

–––_0––_–

Pero para Sakura no habían pasado cien años, ni ella era la hija de un rey sino un arqueólogo profesor de la universidad. Tampoco Syaoran era un príncipe, pero sí era el único heredero de la dinastía Li.

No se encontraban en un palacio en medio del bosque sino en un teatro en medio de la ciudad.

No había sido un hada malvada sino un mago rencoroso el que había provocado la maldición de Sakura y no había sido un hada buena sino su propia carta, _The Hope_, quien había protegido a su dueña.

La larga escalera no había sido recorrida por el príncipe para salvarla, no logró verla en medio del escenario entre su lecho de flores artificiales .remembrando aquel cuento y tampoco se acercó a ella temblando para darle el primer beso. Ella aún lo esperaba, soñando con él, soñando con estar siempre con él.

Pero una espada se había robado toda esperanza, cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran se desvaneció en aquel fatídico momento.

Todo estaba perdido

-----0-----

El cuerpo sin vida de Syaoran yacía en el centro de la habitación en medio de un charco de sangre. Los guardianes se iban resignando a su destino dentro de la cárcel que Ken les había hecho.

—Jamás te obedeceremos —dijo Yue.

—Así es —añadió Kero— no podemos obedecer a alguien que ha sido tan desalmado como para matar a un chico.

Sin embargo, Ken no parecía contento sino aterrorizado. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía como si una fuerte fiebre lo hubiera atacado.

—Pero… yo no quería matarlo —balbuceó intentando buscar una excusa—. Yo sólo quería que me diera las cartas, pero él no se defendió, no se movió.

—¡Idiota! Había usado mucha magia para activar las cartas y se encontraba débil —gritó Kero.

—Pero… ¿debe haber algo que podamos hacer? Yo volví a nacer, él también puede —dijo dirigiéndose a los guardianes, en su rostro había la expresión de alguien que ha comenzado a perder la razón.

—Nadie vuelve a nacer —regañó Yue recordando lo que Eriol le había dicho— Sólo es posible heredar las memorias de alguien más y un bosquejo de sus poderes.

Completamente ofuscado, se arrodilló en el mismo lugar donde estaba y sujetó con fuerza su cabeza.

—Primero la chica y ahora él —dijo desesperado.

—¿Qué le haz hecho a Sakura? —reclamó Kero con preocupación.

—No está muerta —contestó él con una tétrica tranquilidad— pero sólo porque esa carta la protegió… creo que su nombre era _The Hope_.

Ken no se movía de su lugar, continuaba mirando a Syaoran pero ningún sentimiento podía descifrarse en su expresión.

—¿Dónde está ella? –averiguó Yue con un tono más tranquilo.

—En el escenario principal —contestó sin titubear, pero en su mente los pensamientos comenzaban a jugar con su realidad.

«_Los he matado, los he matado a los dos. Eso me convierte en un… asesino… ahora soy un asesino. Si, eso soy. Me convertí en un asesino y ahora no puedo parar… pero no puedo dejar rastros… él no debe estar aquí… y ella no está realmente muerta…»_

Una extraña expresión se dibujó en el rostro de Ken una mirada perdida, fuera de sí, lleno de un deseo de sangre…

Se acercó a donde estaba la espada, la recogió y se acercó a Syaoran alzando el brazo con saña.

—¡Espera¿Qué piensas hacer? —gritó Kero.

—Lo desapareceré —dijo completamente fuera de si—. No quiero volver a verlo. Será como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y alzó más la espada, dispuesto a dar el primer golpe.

—¡Deténte! —gritaron los dos guardianes.

––––0––––

—_Ustedes están destinados para grandes cosas. Pienso que lo más correcto es que formalicemos su relación con un acuerdo entre nuestras familias —anunció en un tono mas bien solemne._

—_¿Eh? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin entender lo que Ieran decía._

—_Ambos tienen muchas pruebas que pasar —expresó con dramatismo— Ya lo dije antes, tener poderes no es tan simple, pero que ambos los tengan lo hace menos simple._

—_Espera, Madre —dijo Syaoran sobresaltado intentando comprobar si lo que había entendido antes era lo correcto—¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir antes?_

—_¿Acaso no ha quedado claro? Es mejor arreglar su compromiso cuanto antes._

_Ella lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, como si se tratara de algo común y corriente, algo que hiciera todos los días. Y ellos, los dos estaban en estado de conmoción, petrificados y completamente sin palabras._

—_¡COMPROMISO! —gritaron los jóvenes al unísono al comprender finalmente la envergadura de la situación. _

—_¿Es que no están enamorados? —preguntó Ieran continuando con la naturalidad con que había comenzado la conversación._

_Los dos se sonrojaron calmando el ánimo._

—_Sí… pero… —inició Syaroan, interrumpido por su madre._

—_Han de pasar muchas pruebas que servirán para que confirmen ese sentimiento que ya existe en sus corazones. El compromiso es sólo una formalidad que debes tomar como heredero del clan Li._

Sakura continuaba soñando.

_«Mi querido Syaoran¿Por qué tardas tanto?»_

Sin saber lo que ocurría en el salón contiguo.

_«The Hope me ayudó pero sólo tú puedes salvarme»_

Sin perder las esperanzas.

_«¿Puedes entender cual fue mi último deseo?»_

Sin entender que éste quizá nunca se cumpliría.

_«Cada segundo en que permanezca en este sueño  
irá aumentando el amor que siento por ti,  
porque yo sé que tú me rescatarás, confío en ti.  
Entonces podremos estar juntos por siempre.» _

Soñando con el futuro, con un cuento de hadas.

_«Me he convertido en la bella durmiente por ti,  
esperando el día en que tú, mi príncipe,  
vengas a darme el primer beso.  
Porque yo ya lo sabia,  
pero tu madre me lo confirmó,  
tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos»_

––––0––––

—¡Parece un sueño! —exclamó Tomoyo al saber la noticia de labios de Meiling. Touya parecía no haber escuchado pero era difícil decirlo, su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

—Hubieras escuchado el grito que pegaron los dos —comentó la china en medio de una risa— Esos dos son tan atolondrados que son el uno para el otro.

—Me hubiera gustado estar allí para filmarlo todo con mi cámara —lamentó Tomoyo.

—Pero ambos estuvieron actuando muy extraño desde que los encontré en el pozo. Apenas si se dirigían la palabra.

—Cuando dos personas se aman, las palabras no son necesarias.

—Aún así… estaban muy raros.

Tomoyo puso una expresión muy seria mientras pensaba en sus siguientes palabras.

—Dime algo más, Meiling. ¿La madre de Syaoran dijo en cuánto tiempo se realizará la boda de ellos dos?

—¿Cómo¿Y eso para qué quieres saberlo?

—Pues, me encantaría diseñar su vestido de novia —dijo en completo estado de ensoñación—, y el de las damas de honor y poder capturar ese momento mágico.

—Oye, pero para eso falta mucho —exclamó Meiling ligeramente espantada por los rápidos planes de su cómplice— Aunque estén comprometidos deben esperar algún tiempo¿no crees?

—Lo único que lamentaría es que Sakura se alejara de mi lado, pero si está feliz, yo también lo seré.

––––0––––

Ieran Li permanecía de pie en el balcón de su ventana desde donde podía ver el centro de la ciudad y una de las cúpulas que distinguía el antiguo teatro. Fenmei entró silenciosamente a la habitación y se acercó a su madre. Su rostro era inexpresivo pero ella había aprendido a leer sus sentimientos detrás de esa rígida cortina de seriedad.

—Madre. ¿Qué te sucede?

—He dejado de sentir la energía de Syaoran. Es posible que él esté en peligro…

—Pero¿por qué no vas a ayudarle? —le reclamó—. Estás aquí preocupándote cuando podrías estar allá ayudándolo, vigilando que esté bien.

—No puedo hacer nada ya —dijo en un tono que Fenmei sabía era de resignación—. Él debía demostrar si su amor por Sakura y su habilidad mágica eran suficientes.

– Pero… Madre.

––––0––––

—¡Lo desapareceré¡Lo cortaré en pedacitos para regarlos por todo Hong Kong! –gritaba Ken mientras alzaba la espada.

Sus ojos estaban por salirse de su órbita, la espada estaba ya lo más alto que él podía llevarla, se dispuso a atacar y dejó caer con fuerza su brazo hacia el cuerpo frente a él.

—¡_Windy_! —se escuchó un grito.

El viento envolvió a Ken y lo hizo dar unas vueltas en el aire.

—Pero qué diablos… —exclamó Kero sin poder decir nada más, presenciando la increíble escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

—¡_Wood_!

El bosque envolvió a Ken con sus ramas y lo sostuvo en el aire mientras una carta no identificada recobró su forma original perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Lentamente una figura fue revelándose conforme se acercaba a la luz.

—¡Es el! —exclamó Yue con admiración.

Syaoran, completamente ileso, se acercaba a Ken mientras dos cartas permanecían en su mano.

El otro Syaoran, a quien creyeron muerto, se levantó de donde estaba con mucha tranquilidad mientras que el que sostenía las cartas se las mostraba a los guardianes: _The Dark _y _The Time._

—Está vivo —fue lo último que dijo Ken antes de desmayarse.

Kero lo miraba estupefacto.

—Ese mocoso sólo logró asustarnos —le comentó a Yue con tono de alivio y luego le gritó al joven mago— ¡Idiota!

—Es asombroso. Logró que nadie se diera cuenta del momento en que usó a _The Time_ —añadió Yue— e incluso ocultó su presencia mágica.

La prisión en la que estaban ambos guardianes se desvaneció, pudiéndose acercar a los dos Syaoran.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el que sostenía las cartas dirigiéndose a su copia.

—Fue un placer poder ayudarlo, aunque me asusté al ver que se acercaba con la espada —dijo el que había permanecido al centro del salón. Luego fue envuelto por una energía y mostró su forma real de cabello largo y listones verdes para luego volver a transformarse en carta y regresar a las manos del mago.

—¡El Espejo! —dijo Kero— ¿Pero cómo?

–––0–––

_El mago se tambaleó por la debilidad de usar tantas cartas, o fingió hacerlo. Mientras estaba dentro del cubo de piedra que Ken había creado y buscaba a __The Through encontró juntas las tres cartas: __The Mirror, The Dark y The Time. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan._

_Después que Ken dejara de atacarlo con cristales se sintió algo débil pero debía proseguir. De pronto vio cómo se acercaba a él amenazándolo y en ese momento activó a __The Time._

_—¡MIRROR! —convocó._

_La carta se materializó frente a él._

_—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —dijo la carta de cabello largo._

_—Lamento pedirte esto, —respondió inclinándose ante ella— pero necesito que finjas mi muerte._

_La carta miró al mago atacándolo con la espada e hizo una cara de pena. Aunque las cartas no podían morir, el ser atravesada por una espada sería absolutamente doloroso._

_—¿Es demasiado problema? No te obligaré a hacer algo que te ponga en peligro._

_—No —dijo ella— lo haré por nuestra ama._

_Ella adoptó su forma y se colocó en el lugar donde él se había quedado mientras Syaoran se retiraba a un rincón oscuro, usando a __The Dark para ocultarse completamente de la vista de todos. Entonces, liberó el tiempo y __The Time volvió a su mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

–––0–––

—Fuiste muy hábil al hacer eso —dijo Yue reconociendo los méritos del joven.

—Tuviste suerte, mocoso. Fue muy hábil lo de fingir tu muerte.

—Si, pero antes estabas llorando por que me había dejado matar¿no peluche? —respondió sin perder la oportunidad de burlarse del dorado guardián.

—¡A quién le llamas peluche, mocoso!

—Lo importante ahora es rescatar a Sakura –dijo recuperando la seriedad y dirigiéndose por la escalera a donde se encontraba la entrada al escenario principal.

Allí, al fondo de la habitación, en medio del escenario y tal como Ken lo había dicho, se encontraba Sakura, representando en más de una forma un cuento de hadas del que todos se habían vuelto protagonistas.

Syaoran corrió hacia ella e intentó levantarla. La tomó por los hombros y los sacudió un poco pero ella no despertaba.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Kero comenzando a preocuparse.

—Está viva —dijo Syaoran acercando su oído a su nariz y escuchando su respiración.

—Entonces¿por qué no despierta?

—Porque se suponía que la mataría —intervino Ken que era llevado al escenario apoyado en el hombro de Yue.

—¡Qué le has hecho! —reclamó Syaoran corriendo hacia Ken y sujetándolo por la camisa.

—_The Hope_ la protegió —recordó Yue— ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?

Syaoran soltó a Ken y él se dispuso a hablar.

—Lo único que dijo la carta fue que ella despertaría cuando el deseo que tenía antes de conocerme se cumpliera.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Kero— ¿Y cómo haremos para saber cual fue su último deseo?.

—Tú eres el único que sabe que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de conocerlo —señaló Yue dirigiéndose a Syaoran.

—Sí, pero no sé cual pueda ser.

Las cartas salieron por sí solas del bolsillo de Syaoran y rodearon a Sakura…

—Acércate a ella —ordenó el guardián de la luna—. Las cartas intentan decirte algo.

* * *

**N.A.: ** ¿De verdad creían que iba a matar a Syaoran? No... si no no tendría continuación mi fic aunque las ideas que dejaron en sus reviews me gustaron mucho. En fin, aviso... la última semana de Enero, al cumplirse un año desde la primera publicación de este fic, el primero que hice, comenzaré a publicar la secuela, así que éste lo terminaré una semana antes.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	9. 9: Sueños

**VOLVIENDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**Capítulo 9: Sueños**

Las cartas rodeaban a Sakura y Syaoran se disponía a acercarse a ella, pero la puerta volviéndose a abrir interrumpió su paso.

—¡Syaoran! —dijo una aguda voz y se escucharon unos veloces pasos entrando en el salón.

—¿Meiling? —exclamó al ver que su prima de cabello negro había llegado acompañada de Tomoyo y Touya.

Lo primero que el moreno hizo fue examinar la habitación en búsqueda de su hermana.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Touya pero fue detenido por Yue de seguir avanzando hacia ella.

—Sólo él puede ayudarla —advirtió el guardián.

Tomoyo se acercó a Syaoran.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Yo puedo explicarlo –dijo Ken desde la butaca donde descansaba después de que Syaoran y Yue lo dejaran por su cuenta.

Todos escucharon atentamente la explicación que Ken les daba mientras Yue no había dejado de sostener a Touya que por veces quería matar al mago. Finalmente llegaron al momento en que se encontraban.

—Anda, las cartas te están esperando —ordenó Kero.

Las cartas rodeaban a Sakura mientras Syaoran se acercaba lentamente a ella. Una carta se desprendió del resto y llegó a sus manos, al mismo tiempo otra carta la imitó llegando a manos de Sakura que la recibió aún en sueños.

_The Sleep _parecía inquieta en sus manos, aún no sabía qué carta sostenía ella las suyas pero había entendido el mensaje.

—Está bien, supongo que quieren que use esta carta —dijo dirigiéndose a las cartas y luego, con decidión gritó:— THE SLEEP.

La carta se activó y comenzó a lanzar sus polvos de sueño sobre todos los que estaban allí.

—THE DREAM —gritó Sakura sin despertar de su sueño.

––––0––––

Syaoran abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. De pronto, el sitio se iluminó revelando un escenario que les parecía familiar pero no era el mismo en el que ahora se encontraban.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —dijo una voz profunda haciendo que Syaoran volteara. Allí, junto a él estaban los guardianes, Ken, Tomoyo, Meiling y Touya.

—Estamos dentro del sueño de Sakura —explicó Kero— ella no puede vernos pero nosotros veremos lo que está soñando.

—¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? —preguntó algo extrañado.

—¡Mocoso ignorante! Usaste a la carta _Sleep_ para todos y _Dream_ nos trajo aquí –gritó Kero.

El sueño cambió de repente, llevándolos al pozo donde Syaoran había esperado a Sakura. Allí, Syaoran se acercaba lentamente a Sakura y la abrazaba.

Syaoran recordó lo que iba a pasar y se sobresaltó. Conforme el sueño avanzaba, numerosas gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente del chino. La vena de la frente de Touya estaba a punto de estallar.

—Tú… —comenzó a decir Touya en tono amenazante.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Meiling que los saludaba y el sueño se transportó de nuevo a un lugar oscuro en el que en la lejanía pudo escuchar un grito de dos personas al unísono.

—¿COMPROMISO?

A Syaoran comenzaron a temblarle las piernas en el momento en que la luz comenzó a revelar el lugar en el que estaban. La sala de su casa donde su madre acababa de dejarlos, justo antes del momento en que sintieron la presencia de Ken.

Touya sujetó a Syaoran de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo.

—Pequeño demonio, no permitiré que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana, tú…

—¡Ya entiendo! —dijo Ken— ese fue su último deseo antes de conocerme.

La oscuridad volvió a cubrirlos y de nuevo los transportó al escenario oscuro, esta vez era Syaoran quien estaba en el medio en un lecho cubierto de rosas y Sakura era el príncipe.

—La obra de la bella durmiente —dijo Tomoyo.

—Eso significa que para despertarla… —inició Meiling.

—Tienes que darle un beso —concluyó Ken.

La oscuridad los cubrió de nuevo pero no fueron transportados a ningún otro lugar.

––––0––––

Syaoran abrió los ojos ligeramente y se encontró recostado sobre Sakura. Las cartas aún los rodeaban.

Nadie más había despertado, así que ese era el momento adecuado para cumplir su misión sin que el hermano de Sakura lo viera hacerlo.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y la observó un momento. Estaba completamente sonrojado y le daba miedo avanzar más, pero era el momento que había estado esperando desde que se encontró con Sakura esa tarde.

Cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella rozando sus labios tímidamente. Dudó un segundo más, pero luego volvió a llenarse de valor y la besó tiernamente.

Dos segundos después que hiciera esto, el beso comenzó a ser correspondido y luego acompañado por un abrazo. Él también la abrazaba mientras sus labios permanecían unidos. Era un beso tierno e inocente, un juego sencillo de los labios de los dos, el beso de dos niños, pero dos niños enamorados.

Sin abrir los ojos se separaron lo suficiente el uno del otro para poder hablar.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo Sakura.

Syaoran sonrió y Sakura pudo sentirlo sonreír gracias a la cercanía que aún guardaban.

—Gracias por esperarme –fue su respuesta.

Se separaron unos centímetros más y abrieron los ojos dándose cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba el otro.

—¿Qué pasó con el enemigo? —preguntó ella queriendo desviar la atención.

—Aquí estoy —dijo el aludido, entonces los dos chicos voltearon a ver hacia la audiencia y notaron que Tomoyo sostenía su cámara apuntando hacia ellos, Meiling los veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kero y Yue no tenían una expresión específica y Touya parecía furioso.

Los dos enamorados comenzaron a sudar frío.

—¿H–hace cu–cuanto e–están de–despiertos? —preguntó Syaoran.

– ¡Soy tan feliz! Pude grabar el primer beso de la hermosa Sakura –fue la expresión de Tomoyo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran aún más.

Sakura se levantó de la cama donde Ken la había puesto y caminó hacia él.

—Lo siento —dijo Ken— me dejé llevar. Nunca comprendí por qué Clow no me había dejado a cargo de las cartas y yo…

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —se escuchó una voz varonil que hizo que todos voltearan.

—¡Eriol! –exclamó Sakura.

—¡Clow! –exclamó Kero.

—¿Clow? –preguntó Ken volteando.

El mago pelinegro fue acercándose al grupo sin despegarle la mirada a su antiguo amigo.

—Teika Sarumara… —señaló— o debería decir Ken Kamachi.

—¿De verdad eres Clow? —preguntó Ken acercándose al mago de cabello negro.

—No, soy el heredero de su memoria —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragiisawa.

Ken parecía confundido, al contrario que Eriol, quien siempre parecía la sabiduría andante.

—No entiendo, ya tus guardianes me dijeron que yo solo heredé la memoria de Teika Sarumara, pero no logro comprenderlo.

Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le habló con suavidad..

—Heredamos sus memorias y sus poderes, incluso nuestro carácter es muy parecido a lo que eran ellos. Tú, por ejemplo. Teika siempre fue un impetuoso que no pensaba antes de actuar.

Ken se sintió ofendido, pero las palabras de Eriol lo hicieron reflexionar.

—Las cartas son muy peligrosas si no saben cómo usarlas. Sin embargo, Sakura y Syaoran han demostrado una gran sabiduría al usar la magia de las cartas.

—¿Estuviste observando todo este tiempo? —preguntó Syaoran.

—Así es —respondió sonriéndole a "su querido descendiente"— Tenía que vigilar que no ocurriera nada peligroso. —Y luego rió—. Aunque admito que yo también caí en la trampa de tu muerte fingida.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Sakura preocupándose.

—Bueno, es una larga historia —dijo Syaoran riendo.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Touya estaba apartado y Yue se le acercó.

—Ese niño ha demostrado querer mucho a Sakura. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nada —fue la respuesta de Touya— no haré nada.

Kero volteó hacia donde había estado Eriol.

—Oye, Clow… ¿Qué¿Dónde está¡Demonios¡Siempre desaparece cuando quiero preguntarle algo!

—¿Dónde está Kamachi? –dijo Sakura.

—¿También desapareció¿Qué rayos?

––––0––––

Syaoran, un tanto obligado por Meiling, invitó a todos a ir a su casa. Touya no dijo nada pero no se opuso, así que después de unos minutos ya estaban en la casa de Syaoran.

Sus hermanas mayores salieron a recibirlo con un gran abrazo.

—¡Hermanito¡Qué bueno que no te haya pasado nada!

—¡Que bueno que estén de regreso!

—¡Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti!

—¡Qué alegría que hayas rescatado a Sakura!

Inmediatamente corrieron a abrazar a Sakura.

—¡Hermanita¡Qué linda te ves!

—¡Pareces una princesa!

—¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!

—¡Sabíamos que Syaoran te rescataría!

Los dos chicos reían con pena.

—Hijas —dijo Ieran con tranquilidad.

—Si, madre —dijeron las cuatro alejándose de los dos.

Ieran se acercó lentamente a los dos y se detuvo frente a Syaoran. Se agachó para quedar más a su altura y súbitamente lo abrazó.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti —dijo dejando de un lado su imagen impasible.

—Madre —dijo Syaoran con un tono dulce y sonriendo tiernamente.

La hermosa dama se incorporó y secó una lágrima, luego volteó hacia Sakura.

—Me alegra que hayan podido superar esta prueba.

—Fue Syaoran quien lo hizo todo —respondió ella sonriéndo hacia él y tomándolo tímidamente de la mano. Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Así es, pero no hubiera podido hacer nada si no confiaras en él.

Cambiando nuevamente de dirección, se acercó a Touya.

—Tú debes ser el hermano de Sakura.

Touya asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

—Quisiera hablar contigo —le dijo señalándole el camino hacia el interior de la casa.

Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a sentir cómo el corazón se les aceleraba conforme Touya desaparecía por la puerta detrás de Ieran.

––––0––––

—¿Por qué no te quedaste? —dijo Ken.

—Hay algo que ellos deben arreglar por su cuenta —dijo y luego añadió con un poco de melancolía— También tengo mis propias razones ¿Por qué no te quedaste tú?

—No podía —respondió con vergüenza— pienso desaparecer. Renunciaré a mi magia, no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pasé. No quiero lastimar a nadie más.

—No puedo decir que me alegra oírlo, pero es lo más correcto —comentó Eriol.

Ken se alejó unos pasos de su igual y luego volteó hacia él.

—Después de todo, las cartas si quedaron en la familia Li¿no es cierto?

—Así es, eso estaba escrito.

––––0––––

Sakura y Syaoran esperaban en el jardín junto a Meiling, Tomoyo y Yukito. Kero se asomaba ligeramente en el bolso de Tomoyo. Sakura ya se había cambiado a un vestido que sus "hermanas mayores" le habían regalado.

—Ya se tardaron mucho —dijo Sakura con nerviosismo— ¿qué crees que estarán hablando?

—De seguro están arreglando lo de su compromiso —dijo Meiling.

—¿Compromiso? —preguntó Yukito siendo el único asombrado (además de Kero que no habló).

Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿¡Cómo lo supe!? Su grito se escuchó hasta Japón —aunque Meiling exageró un poco, ella estaba en lo cierto, habían gritado tan fuerte que todos en la casa debieron haberse dado cuenta— además, tus hermanas ya me habían comentado algo y eso sólo me sirvió para confirmarlo.

—¡Es tan romántico! —añadió Tomoyo.

—Así que se han comprometido —dijo Yukito— Tengo que felicitarlos.

Yukito se acercó a Sakura y le susurró algo.

—Mi otro yo también está feliz por ustedes.

—Pero mi hermano… —lamentó Sakura.

—No te preocupes por eso, no conoces la capacidad persuasiva de mi madre —dijo Syaoran en una mezcla de tranquilidad y enfado.

—Parece que no estas muy contento con eso, Syaoran —dijo Meiling.

—Claro que no –respondió con sinceridad— Si a Sakura le importa tanto la opinión de su hermano, me gustaría ganarme su confianza por mi cuenta y no por la intervención de mi madre.

Sakura abrazó a Syaoran.

—¡Eres tan lindo! —le dijo y luego se sonrojó por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Syaoran también se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tomoyo no dejaba de ver su cámara.

—¿Qué estás viendo, Daidouji? —preguntó Meiling.

—Es que todo me parece un cuento de hadas. ¡Soy tan feliz de haberlo grabado todo!

—Tú nunca cambias —le comentó su cómplice.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.


	10. 10: El final del cuento

**VOLVIÉNDOSE LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

**Capítulo 10: El final del cuento**

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a la elegante dama y al frío joven que salían a su encuentro.

—Sakura, Syaoran —dijo Ieran— acompáñenme.

—Espera, madre —replicó Syaoran— ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado?

—Ya he hablado con la familia de Sakura y han aceptado el compromiso de ambos, por lo que debo realizar la ceremonia tradicional de la familia Li.

—¡No hagas esto sólo porque mi madre te convenció! —dijo enfrentándose a Touya.

La expresión de Syaoran era de inconformidad. Sakura se sorprendió de su reacción y se acercó tímidamente a él.

—¿Acaso no estás enamorado de mi hermana? —le dijo el moreno con su habitual frialdad.

—¡Por eso te lo estoy diciendo! —respondió de nuevo con la voz alzada—. Tienes que aceptar que estoy enamorado de ella y que pienso estar toda mi vida a su lado, y lo tienes que aceptar por tu propia cuenta.

—Me subestimas —dijo Touya.

Ieran se acercó a ambos niños.

—No fui yo quien tuvo que convencerlo. Él abordó el tema en cuanto nos encontramos solos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sakura.

––––0––––

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué es necesario para formalizar su compromiso? —preguntó Touya.

—¿Ella ya le habló? —repuso Ieran sorprendida de su disposición— Eso es…

—No, ella no me ha dicho nada —interrumpió—. Fue la otra niña quien se lo dijo a Tomoyo y yo las escuché. ¿Qué es lo que se necesita?

Ieran sonrió

—Tú también debes de estar al tanto de eso, ¿no es así? —continuó al recibir una respuesta afirmativa— Debemos realizar una ceremonia tradicional de la familia Li, pero necesitamos la aprobación de la familia de Sakura.

—Hablaré con mi padre, pero él también está al tanto.

––––0––––

—¿De verdad estás de acuerdo, hermano? —pregunto Sakura sin creerselo todavía.

—Aún pienso que eres un monstruo y ese chico es un demonio, pero… son tal para cual —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Hermano! —reclamó la chica mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué te hizo aceptarlo? —preguntó Syaoran.

—No lo sé —respondió molesto—. Lo que ocurrió entre ustedes… me hizo comprender que no puedo interferir en la felicidad de mi hermana y pude ver que su felicidad era mayor cuando estaba contigo.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron.

—¡Sin embargo no dejaré que te la lleves lejos! —dijo de nuevo con su sarcasmo.

Syaoran le sonrió aunque en sus ojos había una mirada desafiante.

—Hermano, ¿qué fue lo que dijo papá? —preguntó la niña con cierta duda.

––––0––––

Touya fue conducido hacia un teléfono donde le enseñaron a utilizar el servicio de larga distancia. Logró conectarse a la universidad donde su padre debía estar a esa hora pero no se encontraba cerca. Tardaron unos minutos en contactarlo hasta que finalmente lograron llevarlo al teléfono.

—_Touya, ¿qué sucede? ¿les ha ocurrido algo malo? —su voz notaba angustiada._

—No papá, estamos bien. En realidad, hay un asunto muy importante que debemos hablar.

—_¿De qué se trata hijo?_

—Es sobre Sakura. Ella…

—¿Puedo hablarle yo? –interrumpió Ieran —Es más correcto.

Touya la miró de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en la voz de su padre.

—Es mejor que te comunique con alguien más. Espera, papá.

El joven le cedió el auricular a la señora Li quien se dirigió amablemente a su interlocutor.

—Bueno, Señor Kinomoto, soy Ieran Li. Tengo entendido que conoce a mi hijo, Syaoran Li.

—_Si, tengo entendido que es buen amigo de mi hija Sakura —respondió Fujitaka con ligera confusión._

—Así es. Sin embargo, ellos son más que amigos y mi deber como madre de Syaoran es pedirle la mano de su hija para mi hijo —dijo soltándolo de un solo golpe.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la linea.

—¿Señor Kinomoto?

—Permítame, ahora debo hablar con él —dijo Touya tomando el teléfono de la mano de Ieran.

—Espero que no haya sido muy terrible la sorpresa.

—Papá, papá…

—_Touya… ¿es verdad lo que ella acaba de decirme? —la voz de su padre sonaba angustiada._

—Sí, papá. Es cierto.

—_Pero…_

Touya suspiró.

—Comprendo lo que sientes, sin embargo estoy muy seguro de esos dos, aunque me enfada mucho el admitirlo.

—_¿Crees que sea una buena idea?_

—Sabes que no permitiría que nada le ocurra a mi hermana —dijo con resignación—. Esto es quizá lo mejor que podría hacer considerando…

Fujitaka suspiró también.

—_Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. Después de todo, tu hermana tiene sólo doce años._

—Sí, pero ni creas que les permitiré que se casen tan jóvenes —le respondió con enfado.

—Déjame hablar con él —dijo Ieran.

Fujitaka escuchó el intercambio del otro lado de la línea.

—_Señora Li, ¿es usted?_

—Señor Kinomoto, ¿qué piensa usted del compromiso de nuestros hijos? Será un largo compromiso, ya que Syaoran aún debe prepararse mucho para ser el sucesor del clan Li y poder cumplir sus futuras obligaciones al igual que su hija.

–_Si es lo que mi hija quiere y mi hijo lo ha aprobado, entonces yo también doy mi aprobación. Concuerdo con que el compromiso sea largo. Ambos deben prepararse mucho._

—Muy bien. Me gustaría realizar hoy mismo la ceremonia tradicional de mi familia. Usted comprenderá que tenemos costumbres muy estrictas.

—_Lo entiendo. Le agradezco mucho que acoja a mi familia —respondió Fujitaka con la misma solemnidad._

—Además, me gustaría conversar un poco sobre el futuro de su hija, por lo que sé usted esta muy al tanto de eso.

—_Así es —dijo con un poco de temor._

––––0––––

Sakura reía con nerviosismo mientras Tomoyo insistía en grabar con su cámara cada una de las reacciones de ambos que se encontraban completamente sonrojados. Yukito se acercó a Touya quien le susurró algo.

—Sé que cuando crezca tendrá que separarse de nosotros, pero aún falta mucho tiempo para eso.

—Has cambiado. Ya no eres tan sobreprotector con tu hermana.

—Porque ahora sé que hay muchas personas que la protegen tanto como lo hago yo y puedo confiar en ustedes.

Después de eso, Ieran los condujo a una enorme sala donde las paredes estaban tapizadas con las imágenes de los antiguos líderes del Clan Li. En el centro aún permanecía la fotografía del padre de Syaoran.

—Muy bien, delante de todos nuestros antepasados realizaremos la ceremonia de compromiso.

Después de eso a ninguno de ellos se les permitió volver al hotel más que a traer sus cosas.

––––0––––

Sakura y Syaoran estaban solos en el jardín sin decir nada, simplemente se veían a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa. Él acariciaba con suavidad las manos de Sakura.

Él se inclinó hacia ella levemente.

—Sakura, te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Ella se acercó la distancia que faltaba y así pudieron volver a unir sus labios en un beso lleno de inmenso cariño.

**FIN**


End file.
